A Perfect Submissive
by highlanderprincess
Summary: When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality? NC-17, BDSM, All human.
1. Chapter 1: Lust at First Sight

**When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality? NC-17, BDSM, All human.**

 **I know I'm starting a new story when you guys are dying for me to update Chicago….but I swear I am going to update this week! Your wait will be totally worth it! I just really wanted to release this story for you guys before Valentine's Day as my special gift to you! Xoxoxoxoxoxo!**

 **Also, a super big thanks to my pre-readers Paloma and Ewelyn! You two are amazing! I am super excited to share this story with you all…so please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Just a warning, this story will have some dark themes and isn't for the faint of heart. It definitely won't be a love story in the traditional sense, but if you stick with me I know you will enjoy it!**

 **That being said….Enjoy!**

 **Chapter I: Lust at First Sight**

He is a vision of serenity in his seat across the darkened room. The fluorescent lights illuminate his face; for so many, the colors are unflattering, but the lightening on this man in particular only illustrates his sculpted facial structure and strong jaw line. Why would a beautiful man like him be in such a place like this?

Sliding off my stoop, I make my way toward him. I have grown used to approaching men, but this man is so different. His confidence and power are evident in his posture as his eyes search the crowded room. I feel drawn to him, like a moth to a flame, causing my brain to be unresponsive as my high heeled feet trail toward him on their own accord.

As I grow closer my heart begins to race. I've never felt so nervous about doing my job before. Although in real life I am meek and submissive, here I am something else entirely. I take on a different persona, a different name, and pretend that I am anywhere but here. When I am on a stranger's lap, my mind is far away. I transport myself to a place where I am happy; I ignore the stench of alcohol and tobacco that reeks from the pores of whatever guest is currently between my thighs.

As if he feels my presence, his eyes shoot up to mine, stopping me in my tracks. His eyes are the most amazing shade of emerald green. They sparkle in the dark atmosphere sending my mind reeling. Taking a deep breath, I continue to walk toward him, knowing that now he has seen me I cannot back down. He looks as if he is _expecting_ me.

He looks refined and older, but the only thing that gives his age away is the few wrinkles that surround his handsome eyes. I give him a coy smile as I stop myself a few inches in front of his chair. He gazes up at me, but his face remains the same cool impassive expression.

"Would you like to go to the backroom with me," I ask in my forced sultry voice I have become much too good at using.

But on this occasion, I'm unsure how forced the tone really is. I've never been so attracted to a customer before. My thoughts are usually too far away to notice the man in front of me. I see them more as a means to an end then a person.

His impassive look disappears, being replaced with sly smile.

"Is that what you want?"

His voice stuns me momentarily. His tone is rich like chocolate, his words wrapping around me feeling like the smoothest velvet against my skin. _No one has ever asked me what I wanted before._

Before I can answer, he smirks up at me and smooths the lapels of his suit.

"Lead the way," he says as he rises from his seat.

As his eyes rack over my body I become very aware at my practically naked state. In my lace thong and matching lace unlined bra, I feel practically nude. It is so crude, the way he blatantly stares at me. I'm uncomfortable and aroused under his intense eye. I lead him through the crowded club, dodging the few drunken men who try to swat my ass or grab my hips a bit too tightly.

The private longue is well lit and intimate. I always thought it was a rather attractive room for such a horrid place, with burgundy walls and ivory colored furniture. There is a small stage with a pole in front of a simple leather chair. I like being on stage, it's the one place I can come in contact with no one.

"Would you like a drink sir," I ask as I usher him to sit.

"Please."

He sits down on the ivory chair and loosens his tie. He looks incredible. I want nothing more than to run my tongue along the length of his strong jawline. Pouring him a glass of Hendricks on the rocks, I saunter toward him, delighted as his eyes roam over the lines of my body.

"Here you go sir," I say politely as I hand him a drink, "what would you like from me tonight?"

"You may sit on my lap until I finish my drink," he says in a flat tone. He seems so at ease and unaffected by me.

I sit on his lap, wanting nothing more than to please him. I watch his Adam's apple quiver as he takes a long drink of his gin. One hand comes up to rest on my ass as he continues to drink. When his glass is almost empty, he looks at me with a quizzical eye.

"Do you enjoy working here," the man coolly asks. His tone is one of disinterest, but his eyes are searching mine for an answer.

"Of course," I say too quickly and the man notices it.

"You enjoy having men look at you?"

I feel naked under his gaze and want nothing more than to cover up my nipples that are puckering through the light lace fabric of my bra's cups.

"Yes," I say with a dead voice.

"Well I enjoy looking at you. You are a beautiful girl," he says as if he is stating a fact rather than complimenting me.

"Thank you," I say anyway.

"Are you old enough to be working here," he asks as he takes another drink.

My cheeks instantly heat up with an intense blush. Is this man a cop or something? Perhaps that is why he looks so terribly out of place.

"I'm twenty-two," I answer honestly.

"That's good," he comments, "you look much younger."

I am at a loss for words. I've never made small talk with a customer before. Men rarely want to talk to me; they just want to get to the point.

"Would you like me to dance for you now," I ask, trying to keep the uncertainty out of my voice.

He looks almost amused as he puts down his drink. "If it will please you to do so you may."

 _This beautiful man is so weird._ I feel put off and aroused at the same time.

I walk to the corner of the room and turn up the volume on the speakers until a quick tempo song fills the room. I don't listen to the lyrics, I never do. All the music in this club sounds the same to me. The songs have similar beats and loud bass. Not music you really meditate on the meaning of.

Sauntering back over to the man who is appraising me with a thoughtful gaze, I slide onto his lap and let my body begin to move to the beat. Usually I would dance on stage, but something about this man makes me yearn to be near him.

His eyes rack over my body and I feel completely exposed and deliciously wet. I press my dripping core against the crotch of his trousers, unable to contain myself. His eyes darken as he looks at me, and I nearly cum when I watch him lick his lips.

"What's your name beautiful," he asks in a husky voice.

He places his palms on my ass and I grind against him. Should I tell him my true name or tell him the lie?

"Jane," I decide on.

"Jane," he chuckles, "plain Jane? That doesn't fit you at all."

Intuitive, I'll give the man that. His eyes bore into me as if he can see me for who I truly am. I feel shaken by his captivating gaze.

"Well that's the name my mother gave me," I tease as I bounce around on his lap.

"Sure it is," he mutters.

I feel his erection between my legs and I want nothing more than to ride it until I reach my orgasm. The song finishes and I move off his lap.

"What will it take to get you to come home with me," he says, very curt and businesslike all of the sudden.

He smooths his dress pants and gazes up at me expectantly.

"I'm not a whore," I mutter in disbelief.

Part of me is outraged by his assessment but part of me thinks _maybe I can be his whore, just for tonight._

"I wouldn't pay," he smirks.

I bite my lip and focus on the throbbing sensation between my legs. I haven't had sex since high school and with a man such as this offering it to me, it's hard to deny myself. Fidgeting in my heels I gaze up at the man who is now standing before me. He easily towers over my five foot four inch frame. His copper hair shines against the room's spotlights and I'm captivated by him once again.

"I get off in an hour," I finally say as I regain my strength.

"Perfect, I shall wait for you _Jane,_ " he smirks before stepping out of the private room and makes his way back to his table.

 **A/N: Also…I am setting up a blog right now that will have more graphic and unedited versions of these chapters! I'll let you know when it's finally ready, but I'll definitely be sharing the stuff I can't share on fanfiction! Please review! Reviews are better than chocolate to me**


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

**When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality? NC-17, BDSM, All human.**

 **Special thanks to my pre-readers Paloma and Ewelyn!**

 **Chapter II: First Encounter**

He's in my mind all night. As I strut around the club, as I dance on men's laps, as I pocket whatever money I can reach, he is in my every thought. He knows it too. I can tell from the way he smirks at me from across the dark room. This is what he wanted, to get in my head, and he did it…so very easily. Once the clock strikes midnight, like Cinderella I finally leave this scum infested place.

I walk to the bar to tip out and tell Jack, the owner of this means to an end, that I'm finally going. He watches me as I walk away, he always does. He watches all of the women here without apology. Jack makes my skin crawl. I slide on my trench coat, covering my glittered body before quickly leaving Jack's smoke filled office.

"You're finally free," a familiar voice says softly into my overdone hair.

I didn't feel him come up behind me and the thought of his ability to creep up on me is unnerving. Breathless, I glance back at him, finding his perfectly sculpted face darkly smiling down at me. There is a darkness that surrounds him, a mysterious feeling he gives off that I can't quite define. He is dangerous, but I am sure he will not harm me.

"I am," I say meekly, "are we going to your place?"

He grins wolfishly at me before answering. "Of course lovely. My car is parked just outside."

I fall in step with him and I quiver at the feeling of his hand on my back, guiding me out of the dark club. As soon as the fresh air hits my face, I smile the first genuine smile I have produced all night. I can finally breathe again. I feel light and the disturbing feeling that digs into my heart is finally gone.

"You do not like it there do you?" It is not a question, he is stating a fact.

"I don't want to talk about work," I say immediately as he ushers me to a dark Audi.

"Is Jane your true name," he asks. He holds the passenger door like a true gentleman and offers his right hand to help me inside.

I blush. No man's ever treated me with such consideration before.

"No," I whisper as he shuts the car door.

As he slides into his driver's seat and loosens his red neck tie he asks, "What is your name then Jane?"

I stare into his soulful eyes. He looks as if he can see right through me. He understands me more than most and he is a complete stranger.

"Isabella," I murmur.

"Isabella." I enjoy the way my name sounds as it rolls off his tongue. "That is a beautiful name."

I watch him as he moves out of the parking lot and onto the empty highway. He is even more beautiful outside the harsh lights of the club. He has a face that would inspire painters and a body that would rival any classic depiction of male beauty.

"What is your name sir," I ask softly.

He's quiet for a moment, lost in his thoughts perhaps. "You may call me Mr. Masen."

He is so formal, so strange.

"Do you have a first name," I softly tease.

He looks amused for a moment before his eyes darken. "My family and close friends refer to me by my Christian name. You are neither."

I am both taken aback and turned on by his harsh tone. He is so different from any other man I have ever known. There is a mystery about him that draws me in. I want to know this man. I want to know him very much.

"I understand Mr. Masen."

He smiles at my efforts, rewarding me with a crooked grin. He looks so young when he smiles. He should smile more often.

Soon we arrive at a sleek modern home. It is black with wooden accents and large windows that allow one to see into the elegantly furnished rooms. I am in awe. It is so different than my shabby apartment that I can barely afford in the city. There are no surrounding homes for miles; instead the home is surrounded by pine trees.

"Do you live here alone Mr. Masen," I ask as he helps me from his car.

"It is just me and my staff Isabella. They are not here on the weekends, so it is just you and I tonight."

Hearing this makes me shiver. In fear, I do not know. It feels more like anticipation for whatever Mr. Masen has planned for me. He leads me into the home and takes me to a living room that contains a bar, two leather couches, and various modern art pieces. I take a seat, enjoying the way the cold leather feels against my skin, and Mr. Masen offers to serve me.

"I'll take a Gin and Tonic please," I ask quietly.

"That's my girl," he approves with a dark grin.

Handing me a Hendricks's with tonic and a cucumber, he pours his own before sitting on the opposing leather couch.

"Take off your coat Isabella," he demands as he lounges back against his couch, coolly sipping on his Gin and Tonic.

I feel myself grow wet and I press my thighs together to relieve a bit of tension. Placing my drink on the wood floor, I slip out of my trench coat, sitting before him in my club attire. Part of me is thankful that I did not bring a change of clothes to work tonight. My nipples pucker as I feel his eyes on my lace covered breasts.

"You are a beautiful woman," he states.

"Thank you sir," I blush, gazing down at the floor.

"You please me very much Isabella," Mr. Masen says as he licks the gin off his lips.

I smile; pleased by his words. I've never felt so utterly affected by a man before, never met a man whose voice was so intensely arousing. His conjures up so many foreign feelings inside of me that beg to be released.

"Come here and suck on my dick like a good girl." Mr. Masen's face is calm as the words leave his mouth. His words were not a question, they are a command. Something about that makes me so incredibly wet.

Without hesitation, I drop to my knees and crawl the few feet toward him. He looks pleased, incredibly so, and rewards me with another smile. I sit before him on my knees, waiting for his instruction of what to do next. I can sense he enjoys the control of ordering me around already.

I've pleased him again and he reaches down to pet my hair. "You may unzip my pants and pull out my cock."

I can't help but smile at his words. I _know_ that I have never been so turned on in my entire life. I do as he instructs with pleasure. As I hold his erection in my palm I'm shocked with how big it is. I've only seen a few erections in my life, of course men have whipped it out at the club, but I have never dropped my eyes to look. Mr. Mason is throbbing and massive in my hand. He is circumcised and over nine inches in length. But it is his impressive girth that has my jaw dropping. I can't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to have him inside of me.

"Is something the matter Isabella or do you need my instruction?"

I don't have to look up at his gorgeous face to know that he is smirking.

"Only if you want to give them to me sir," I gaze up at him through my thick lashes.

"Put your mouth on me like a good girl," he says his eyes dark and his pupils dilated.

He puts a hand on the back of my head to guide me down. I am able to wet my lips before his thick cock is in my mouth. I moan around his dick and the vibrations cause him to moan as well. He thrusts his hips off the couch and his cock hits the back of my throat, causing me to gag around him. He seems pleased by this and groans loudly in response.

Truly, I have only performed fellatio a handful of times on my pervious boyfriends. I cannot tell if I am doing an amazing job, but Mr. Masen seems very pleased as he grips my thick hair. I pick up the pace, enjoying the feeling of him down my throat.

"Swallow my cum," he orders before ejaculating down my throat.

I do as he says as he holds my head in place. His penis softens in my mouth and I release him. Smiling up at him, he makes me feel incredibly beautiful.

"That was wonderful Isabella," he compliments. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he gently wipes up the cum on my lips. "Should I reward you? Should you get an orgasm as well?"

My pussy throbs and my body yearns for it, but I stay silent as I gaze up at him.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this story…though I know that it is not for everyone. Don't worry though, because I know you guys will grow to love it haha. It definitely is different than A Glimmer of Hope! But stay with me! Please make my day and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Isabella's Tease

**When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality? NC-17, BDSM, All human.**

 **Special thanks to my pre-readers Paloma and Ewelyn and my new amazing editor Sophia! Thanks so much for pushing me to be a better writer! Your help means the world to me** **.**

 **Chapter III: Isabella's Tease**

He seems pleased as I kneel on the cold wooden floor that is becoming harsh on my knees. He enjoys my discomfort and the discipline it takes for me to kneel before him without complaint. My eyes are cast down, gazing at his flaccid penis that is resting on his thigh. Even soft, his cock is a monster and I want nothing more than to feel it rocking inside of me.

"You have been a very good girl tonight," he comments as he casually takes another drink of his gin.

"Thank you Mr. Masen." My voice shakes as I try to gain control of my trembling body.

He is silent for a moment, as if determining what to do with my body next. I hear the ice clink together in his glass as he drinks the last of his expensive gin before he places the glass on the hard ground next to my knees.

"Stand up and strip," he commands.

I am on my feet without hesitation. I want this. I've never wanted anything so desperately. With shaky fingers I unclasp my bra, gasping at the way the cold air feels against my breasts. My nipples pucker and a delicious shiver runs down my spine. I feel his eyes on me, unapologetically fix on my naked flesh, but I do not look at him. I stare straight ahead as the lace bra drops to the floor at my feet.

Hooking my thumbs in my panties, I slowly draw them down my legs. The cold air dances across my dripping pussy and tickles my clit. Now that I am fully nude, I feel so vulnerable and so incredibly bare. It is very different than being nude in front of strangers. They are nameless faces in a crowd. They are meaningless. But Mr. Masen, his gaze conjures up foreign feelings in my belly that I scarcely know how to deal with.

My pussy is dripping right in front of his eyes and when he licks his lips at the sight of me, I bite my lip to keep myself from crying out. I want to beseech him to touch me, but I remain silent. I feel that for some reason he likes it better than way.

"Turn around," his velvet voice commands. I step out of my panties and happily oblige him.

As soon as my body faces away from him, his hands are on me. He kneads my ass and kisses the back of my thighs. His breath dances across my labia, so hot against my wet folds. I do not beg him, I bite my lip and patiently wait for his touch.

"You are such a good girl." I hear pride in his rich voice before I feel his nose near my core, inhaling the scent of my drenched pussy. "I think you deserve your reward now."

As soon as the sentence leaves his mouth, his lips are on me, lapping up the juices on my labia. I moan softly as he bends me forward and his skilled tongue reaches my clit. He traces circles around its head before giving it small but forceful kisses. Another moan escapes my lips.

"Be silent Isabella," he commands, "stay quiet like a good girl."

I suppress a groan, for even his harsh words make me incredibly aroused. Two long fingers enter my throbbing pussy and I do my best to stay still. Mr. Masen is playing my body like an instrument, is fingers are skilled and this is definitely an art that he is perfected with constant practice. My body grows week and the tension in my belly reaches its peak. I feel my orgasm fast approaching and I know already that it will be more powerful than anything I have experienced in my short life.

"Don't fucking cum," he says harshly as he stops his ministrations.

I hear myself whine and I still as soon as the sound is omitted from my lips.

"I thought I told you to say silent Isabella," he says darkly, his voice riddled with a mysterious emotion. He sounds both disappointed and _pleased._

I gasp as he pulls me back so harshly that I fall into his lap, my juices staining his expensive suit. With little effort, he bends me over his knee, positioning my ass high in the sky. _What the hell is he planning on doing to me?_

"You were being such a good girl, you disappoint me Isabella," he states as his large hand rubs my ass, warming it up. "I think you need to get punished. Perhaps a few hard slaps will teach you Isabella."

His hot breath caresses my neck and I wiggle my ass in the air in anticipation. I hear him chuckle darkly behind me and the sound sends a shiver down my spine. Presenting my ass to him in this manner makes me feel so _exposed_ , and so incredibly turned on.

"Do you know why I am doing this Isabella?"

I stay silent.

"You may answer me."

"I made a noise sir."

"Did I allow that Isabella?"

"No sir."

"I will spank you four times Isabella and you will count with me. Then I will allow you to cum on my fingers, but only because it will please me. Do you understand Isabella?"

"Yes sir," I mummer before his large hand comes down firmly on my ass.

The pain feels good, it makes me feel alive.

"One!"

He spanks me on my left cheek and I feel my ass warm underneath his firm hand.

"Two!"

I feel his heavy breathing on my exposed skin and his erection that is pressing against my stomach.

"Three!"

His spanks are harsh and my muscles are already feeling sore. Despite that, I feel my arousal dripping down my legs.

"Four!"

I finish with a scream, proud of myself for not breaking underneath his heavy hand. I can't see Mr. Masen, but I know that he is smiling.

"That's my sweet girl, those spankings made you nice and wet," his voice is warm and relaxed.

As soon as he strokes my pussy, I know that I am close. Mr. Masen begins to play with my clit and my whole body shivers against him.

"Cum on my fingers Isabella," he darkly commands.

My whole body tenses and my breaths become heavy and uncontrolled. I feel like my body is standing near a precipice and I feel the thrashing waters that threaten me from miles down below. The world is crashing around me and my body shudders as my pussy pulses around his long fingers. My body is numb and I am weak in his arms. Before I have time to think, before I come back down to earth, Mr. Masen takes me in his arms and pets my hair.

 _He is strange, so wonderfully strange._

"I enjoy watching you my good girl," he whispers into my ear.

"I enjoy being your good girl," I admit shyly against his chest.

I'm sated and relaxed in his strong embrace. I've never felt so connected with another person. He is a stranger, a man that is so unnerving and different, so much so that I cannot to understand him. But regardless, I feel a pull to him, as if something in the universe was bringing us together. Part of me feels as if I should be thoroughly disgusted by his odd tastes, demeaning words, and poor treatment of me. But I yearn for it; I enjoy being debased as he enjoys debasing me.

He slides me off of his comfortable lap and rises to his feet. He offers me his hand, wanting to lead me away from the room I have now become so fond of.

"Come Isabella, there is much to discuss."

 **A/N: So…I've been doing some more research on the BDSM lifestyle for this story (my internet history is now pretty interesting haha)…also one of my best friends is a Dom so he will be helping me in the future.**

 **While Isabella is not a trained submissive, she does have naturally submissive qualities and is aroused by the idea of being dominated by a man. Mr. Masen on the other hand is a dom, who you will find out has a particular fascination with Isabella (but I won't give anything away).**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am so overwhelmed by how much attention this story has gotten after such a short amount of time. You guys are amazing! This story will be a long one with tons of character develop…so I hope you guys stick along for the ride…I promise to make it a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Interesting Offer

**When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality? NC-17, BDSM, All human.**

 **Special thanks to my pre-readers Paloma, Ewelyn and my beta Sophie! Thanks so much for pushing me to be a better writer! Your help means the world to me** **.**

 **Chapter IV: An Interesting Offer**

Mr. Masen leads me toward a dimly lit dining room that is decorated in dark oaks and burgundy. He holds my hand, rubs circles on its back with his thumb. Something about his touch is so tender.

"Would you care for another drink Isabella?"

His tone is so formal, so businesslike.

"If it will please you sir," I answer meekly.

He gives me a smile of approval. I have pleased him; knowing that pleases me. He pours me a small glass of Hendrick's over ice and gestures me to sit down. I ease into my seat at the dining room table and place my hands flat on the table's surface. He watches me with a wolfish grin before pouring a glass of Hendrick's for himself.

Mr. Masen sits across the table from me and I frown at the distance. He smirks and takes a long drink of his gin, gesturing for me to do the same. Taking one hand off the table's smooth surface, I reach for my drink and take a long and relaxing sip. The liquid stings as it goes down, but I relish in the discomfort.

"I invited you home with me because I would like to help you."

This surprises me.

"Sir," I ask, my brows knitted together in confusion.

"I've had my eye on you for some time Isabella; I've seen how you live. You are circling the drain as we speak."

Tears prick my eyes at his words, but I know he is right. I remain silent.

"You could benefit from having someone like me in your life."

My mind is reeling but I say nothing.

"You may speak freely Isabella. Tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"I'm sorry sir, what do you mean you have been watching me? Have you been coming to the club? I am sure I would have recognized you if that were the case."

Without so much as a pause, Mr. Masen says, "I saw you leaving a bookstore two weeks ago, you captivated me. I wanted to know more, so I kept an eye on you. I was shocked, to say the least, when I found where you worked. Your life needs structure Isabella. You need discipline, before you cross too many lines leaving you unable to come back."

This mysterious stranger has been watching me? How could his watchful eye go unnoticed?

"So you would discipline me?"

"Yes," he says with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"How would you do that," I ask shyly.

"You would willingly surrender yourself to me. In return, I shall be completely devoted to you Isabella. You must trust me to know what is in your best interest."

Everything I have been taught growing up tells me that I should be offended by his words. My mother had expressed her wishes for me to be independent and willful, but something inside me finds the ideas he presents to be desirable. He is right about me, in the short time he has known me he has seen through the façade. I am left feeling exposed and unnerved.

"What are you thinking," he commands.

"How can I surrender myself to you?"

"You will allow me to control which aspects of your life I see fit, sexual and otherwise. I will train you to please me. Your life will transform Isabella, I assure you."

The idea of him controlling me is arousing. I need his guidance, for guidance is something I so utterly lack. I have no one to find comfort in, no one to seek advice and answers from. With no family and no friends, I feel lost in this world. Mr. Masen has presented me with so much in such a short matter of time. His offer gives me _hope._ I can't remember the last time I felt hopeful about anything because hope has always lead to disappointment.

"You want to help me," I ask quietly.

"Helping you would please me very much Isabella," his voice promises, "You have such potential. I would hate to see it go to waste."

I blush. This stranger believes in me more than I believe in myself.

"What will I need to do?"

"I'm a dominant Isabella. Do you know what that means?"

I have some idea. Working at a club, I am very aware of some men's sadomasochistic fantasies. I've had customers who enjoy the feeling of leather against their skin and the harsh sting of a whip against their backs. I've never participated in such acts, but that does not keep the curious men from asking. Mr. Masen see's the confusion on my face and explains.

"You will submit control to me Isabella. We will have a formal set of rules and rituals that you will learn to abide. I will use your body as I see fit. You will trust me and put your faith in me. As your dominant I will be completely devoted to you."

"You will punish me?" My cheeks flush with desire.

"I will punish you because I respect you Isabella. You will be punished because I know you can perform better."

The thought of giving up my power is arousing. I'm so unfamiliar with the feelings Mr. Masen conjures up, but they feel wonderful. I'm at a loss for what to say. It feels dangerous for me to want something so badly.

"You are a natural submissive Isabella." I can hear the smile in his voice.

This peaks my interest. I have never thought of myself as submissive. But perhaps I don't know myself as well as I think I do.

"How do you know?"

"You are very respectful, very eager to please me. When you sat down tonight, you placed your palms on the table without instruction to do so. You will be a joy to train Isabella."

I sit up straighter in my chair, happy with his assessment. Mr. Masen believes in me.

"You want me as your submissive?"

"I've wanted you from the moment I saw you. Before we even spoke, I knew you would be perfect."

I flush and Mr. Masen reaches his hand across the oak table to place it atop of mine. His touch is soft and my heart warms. It is the most comforting touch I have felt in a long time.

 **A/N: I think one wonderful thing about this lifestyle is the structure it can provide. Bella definitely does not have anyone in her life to guide her and is left to make poor choices. I know she is a stripper, but she is in no way a bad person. She has just had a pretty hard life…which you will soon find out. What do you guys think about Edward following her? He is definitely not the type of man to frequent strip clubs.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day weekend! I hope you have a great time, wither that is with a significant other, family, or close friends! I'm working on a special Valentine 's Day chapter for a few of my stories so I hope you enjoy that!** **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Begining

**Summary: When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality?**

 **Special thanks to Sophie for the advice and for helping me get this chapter out so quickly! You push me to be a better writer and I truly appreciate it! Happy Valentine's Day.**

 **Chapter V: The Beginning**

Although I am too shy to meet his gaze, I feel Mr. Masen's eyes on my body. His stare is calculating but his touch is tender. My mind is still reeling from the proposition he has presented. I am unfamiliar with what being a submissive would entail.

"I have a contract prepared, one that is fairly detailed. We can go over your limits and find what you are comfortable with."

Mr. Masen is smiling at me and rubbing my palm in a comforting gesture. Can I do this? Can I submit myself to a man I barely know? Something within me tells me that his presence in my life would be a positive thing. I need guidance, I need structure, and I need a man like Mr. Masen. Mr. Masen is studying me as I remain silent.

"Let me take you to bed Isabella," he says softly, "I prefer your pussy to paperwork."

I blush and find I want nothing more than what he suggests. It has been so long for me. I haven't been with a man since junior year of high school. Once I started working at the club, I found sex almost repulsing. But with Mr. Masen things are different; he does not treat me like other men do. He does not look at me like a common whore, but instead, someone to care for.

"Do you want that Isabella," he questions.

"Yes," I whisper, my voice heavy with desire.

He smiles and helps me up from my seat. "We will go over a contract later. Tonight I want to watch you cum."

His words make me wet and I allow him to take my hand and lead me out of the room. His home is spectacular, unlike anything I have ever seen. I am astonished by such a display of wealth. Every room is beautifully furnished and every hallway displays extraordinary pieces of artwork. This man has lead a far different life than me. This man has not experienced pain, hunger, or loss.

His home office is spectacular and larger than my whole apartment. Mr. Masen dims the lights and pulls me toward a long leather couch. He gives me a roguish grin as he drags my panties down my legs and removes my bra. My nipples pucker under his gaze and I ache for him to touch.

"Are you going to take off your clothes Mr. Masen," I tease, playfully running my hand down the buttons of his shirt.

"You are to only speak when spoken to Isabella," he reprimands before throwing me on the couch, the leather feeling cold against my skin.

"But yes, Isabella, I think I will."

With heavy eyes I watch him undress. He is toned, but not overly muscular and his chest is lightly covered in hair. He is the most handsome man I have had the pleasure of seeing and I can't help but gawk at him. He does not seem to mind; he smirks at me and pulls down his trousers, freeing his erection. As soon as he is naked, he joins me on his couch, pressing his warm flesh against mine.

"Do you want this Isabella," Mr. Masen questions as he presses his erection against my dripping core.

I smile coyly and say nothing. I want to be his good girl.

"You may answer me baby."

"Yes sir," I blush, staring down at the proximity from his penis to my core.

He smirks and reaches into his bedside table and rifles through a box of condoms. Taking one, he rips the package with his teeth before sliding the condom onto his throbbing erection. I watch him, my eyes transfixed on his movements. I can't believe I am doing this, with a complete stranger at that. But I feel closer to Mr. Masen than I have the boys I have had sex with in the past.

"Are you nervous Isabella? You are shaking," Mr. Masen comments.

"It's been a long time," I comment shyly.

He seems surprised but says nothing. Lining up his cock with my entrance, he thoughtfully asks, "Are you ready Bella?"

 _Bella._ I love that. It's what my mother used to call me.

"Yes sir."

Without hesitation, Mr. Masen thrusts into me. He stretches me to me limit and I can practically feel him in the back of my throat. I groan and shimmy my hips away from him. He grabs my hips and forces me to stay still.

"You're so tight Isabella," he groans as he pulls out before thrusting into my pussy with more force. "Stay still baby, I won't hurt you."

I moan at his words and try to gain control of my body. As he begins to thrust, I trash beneath him, my body pleading him to bring me to orgasm. He plays my body as a familiar instrument as he plucks my nipples and rubs my clit. His touches are familiar, as if we have been together before.

"Are you close," he asks before suckling my nipple.

"Yes sir," I moan, quivering beneath his strong body.

"Don't cum until I tell you to," he orders, biting my nipple before kissing me hard on the lips.

I try to remain in control as he thrusts into me relentlessly. I bite my lip and concentrate, closing my eyes to avoid looking at the beautiful man looming over me. I hear his breaths become labored and I know he is close. He works my clit as his strong legs begin to shake between mine.

"Are you ready to cum beautiful," he whispers in my ear, "are you ready to cum on my cock?"

His words make me moan and I nod my head, beseeching him to put an end to my agony. He plays with my clit and before I know it, all the tension in my body releases. He's speaking to me but I cannot hear him over my screams. His cock is still driving into me at an unforgiving pace. As soon as my moans cease, I hear the sound of our wet skin slapping together.

"Cum again beautiful," Mr. Masen demands as I feel him growing close.

I'm lost. I don't think another orgasm is possible, but Mr. Masen seems determined. He rubs my clit and I can feel his hot breathes against my sweaty skin.

"Come on baby, cum again for me. Cum again like a good girl," he commands.

His words make my pussy drip and his skilled fingers soon bring me to another intense orgasm.

"Cum with me," he orders as I feel him still and ejaculate.

I cum so hard my entire body shakes. Mr. Masen is kissing every inch of my face and whispering tender words into my ear. I am so lost in my own pleasure, I barely hear him, but I know his words are kind.

His cock softens and he pulls out of me. I cringe at the loss, feeling quite sore already. Mr. Masen pulls the condom off of his flaccid cock, knots it, and throws it on the floor. He pulls me against his hard body and pets my hair.

"Be my submissive Isabella," he quietly beseeches me as he runs his fingers through my hair, "you will want for nothing. I promise to take care of you, let me."

"Yes."

 **A/N: I hope you guys loved all the lemons so far. The next few chapters will consist of a lot of character development. We will begin to find out what lead Bella to a life as a stripper. I know Bella orgasms quite a bit, and while some find it unrealistic I'm sure, this is a huge kink Bella has. I feel like if one of your deepest darkest fantasies was coming to life…you would be orgasming a lot too ;). Thanks for all the support on this story! I know this will definitely be the best one yet. If you are feeling generous…please review! I love your reviews and really appreciate that you took the time to write them! Any theories or comments are welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Natural Submissive

**Summary: When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality?**

 **Sophie….thank you so much for being so amazing! Without her these chapters would not be getting out so fast! Big thanks for Paloma and Ewelyn.**

 **Chapter VI: A Natural Submissive**

"Yes Sir. But you must understand that my knowledge on this life is sort of…limited."

Mr. Masen looks amused, his emerald eyes filled with mirth.

"I understand that Isabella. But you are naturally submissive. That is the key element to all of this. You have to want this too. I will train you and Isabella…I am a great teacher."

Although I know little, I trust him. He is right about me. I crave domination; I crave the structure it can provide. It has been many years since I have felt cared for; it has been a long time since anyone in this world has looked out for me. I've spent so many years being angry, angry at my family, angry at God, and angry at myself. Until now, I had not realized how far I had fallen. I know if I had the courage to look in the mirror, truly look, I would not recognize myself.

"What is it Isabella," Mr. Masen asks after I have been quiet for too long.

I flush and avoid his gaze. I don't want to bare my soul to him, not yet at least. Mr. Masen rubs my back and coaxes me to speak. I can't talk about it. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to talk about it.

"If this relationship is going to work, we have to be open and honest with each other."

"It is nothing sir," I calmly assure him, "I was merely lost in thought."

I glance up at him to find his gaze assessing me. I'm sure he does not believe me, but he says nothing. Mr. Masen holds me in his arms and the feeling is soothing. I don't want to remember the last time I was comforted like this. I replace those old memories that have plagued my thoughts for so long with this new one. When I look back on a time where I felt exceptionally cared for, I shall remember this.

"I don't want you to return to that club Isabella," Mr. Masen says. His voice low and riddled with disgust.

As much as I would love to never return, I know I can't afford it. I can barely afford my living as it is. The money has become an addiction and it's so hard to turn away. Every day as I make the long bus ride into the city I promise myself that that day will be my last at Jack's club. But every night when I leave with money in hand, I can't bring myself to quit. There are not many options for a girl like me, at least none that would pay so well. When you have no one, you can't afford to be particular.

Jack knows this. I know that is why he hired me. It's the same reason he has hired many girls. He wants us dependent on him, dependent on the money, and dependent on the lifestyle we become accustomed to. But for me, it is not much of a lifestyle. I barely get by. After my bills are paid there is nothing left. As soon as there is nothing left, I take my clothes off once more.

"Sir," my voice is uneasy, "it's my job."

My reply sounds weak. I sound weak. I can't afford to stop, not with the responsibilities I have. Mr. Masen has to understand this. I won't be his kept woman. I won't allow him to purchase me every night.

"I can help you find a more suitable position. I'm sure there is something you would rather do. I know you hate the club, I could see it in your eyes," Mr. Masen states.

"Sir," I begin meekly, as I do not want to anger him on this subject, "I do dislike it. But I need the money."

He is quiet for a moment, calculating. "You could work here…for me. I need a new housekeeper."

Could I truly work for this man? Shouldn't there be some separation between us? I'm sure he would grow bored of me if I were always around. What if he were to grow bored of me, would he merely throw me out like a used toy when he was finished? I need job security, I need the money. Or perhaps, I merely don't want to give it up. I'm surprised by this and find that I barely know myself.

"I would like to stay where I am at," I state quietly.

Mr. Masen tilts my chin up so I am forced to meet his gaze. "That is out of the question Isabella. If you are to be my submissive I will not allow other men to gawk at you. You will begin to behave modestly. If you don't, then I shall punish you. Do I make myself clear Isabella?"

I silently gape at him, too in shock to say anything. I've never allowed anyone to order me around, but when Mr. Masen does it, its… _arousing._ Very arousing and I find myself wanting to follow his rules. I want to please him and I would like for him to be proud of me.

"Answer me Isabella," he commands.

"Yes sir."

His gaze drops to my naked body. "Do you have any modest clothes Isabella?"

"Yes sir."

It has been years since I have purchased new apparel. My clothes from high school are modest, although they are rather loose.

"I would like you to wear something modest the next time we meet. Your appearance is a reflection on me now." Mr. Masen pauses for a moment, appraising me. "Do you have someplace to stay Isabella?"

Does this man believe I am homeless? _Do I look homeless?_

"Yes sir," I say, my tone riddled with embarrassment, "I have an apartment."

"Take some time to think Isabella. I really want you to meditate on my offer before you sign anything. We will only do what you feel comfortable with, I promise. We will meet again on Monday?"

Although he asks, it does not sound like a question. I nod in affirmation. Mr. Masen smiles and places a kiss on my temple.

"Monday it is then," Mr. Masen grins. A real grin seems so uncharacteristic for this man, I stay stunned in place. "I will drive you home now."

"I can take a cab," I suggest shyly. I don't want Mr. Masen to see my apartment. I doubt he will approve.

"I would like to drive you. That way I'll know that you arrived safely."

It's strange that he cares. But then again, I suppose I am a stranger no longer. I am his submissive and he promised to take care of me.

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying the subtle character development! This story will be a lot more than just lemons! It will be two damaged people finding themselves and coming together. I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I am so thankful for your reviews. I love hearing what you guys have to say and your reviews make my day! Also thank you to the few who had recommended this story. That's so amazing and I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Pleasurable Punishment

**Summary: When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality?**

 **Chapter VII: A Pleasurable Punishment**

Mr. Masen's disapproval is clear. As soon as I told him my address, his face contorted in disgust. I could tell that he wanted to reprimand me but only because he does not fully understand my struggle. It is clear that Mr. Masen is unfamiliar with the life I lead. As we drove deep into the city, past the expensive modern homes and into the part of town that has a staple hooker at every corner; Mr. Masen began to tense beside me.

"You live out here," he has the gall to ask.

I couldn't help but become upset. This is truly the best I can do. I ignored his comment and continued to stare out the window. I gaze out at homeless men seeking shelter, women seeking a john for the night, and junkies hurrying about toward their next fix. I couldn't help but think how easily I could be one of those people. If my mother hadn't put a good head on my shoulders I would have been one of them. I am sure of it.

That was what made me so upset. How could this man judge me? I would have to be daft to think my life was perfect, but it is not as bad as he imagines it. I have a roof over my head and food in my belly. Sure my job is horrid at times, but without it I would be living in a shelter fighting for a warm cot every night.

When Mr. Masen pulled in front of my complex, I plead with him to stay in his car. Mr. Masen ignored my wishes and got out of the car with a look of scorn. Compared to his home I realize my quaint apartment must appear to him as quite the dump. If I was willing to take my clothes off more often, I am sure I could afford better. But I can't do that. Not yet.

"Home sweet home," I quietly tease him as soon as we arrive.

"Isabella this is ridiculous. How could a young female possibly stay here? It cannot be safe."

I'm annoyed by his tone and take off in the direction of my apartment. I hear his footsteps behind me; he is moving at a relaxed pace as if to take in the scenery. My apartment is on the first floor of the complex, back by the dumpsters. At night it is eerie, but I never stay outside for long. I riffle through my bag to produce my keys and with shaky hands I unlock my front door. I've never felt embarrassed about my living situation until now. No one has ever been in my apartment. I have no family or friends to invite over. Mr. Masen is the first.

I turn on the lights and step aside for Mr. Masen to enter. I can tell he is trying very hard to keep his displeasure at bay. It is obvious that he finds my small apartment repulsive. It is not dirty, but it is messy. My clothes are thrown about and my floors are covered with stacks of my favorite novels, _my one escape._

"This apartment is filthy Isabella," Mr. Masen says in a low violent tone as he breathes down my neck. His hot breath sends a shiver down my spine. "I am very disappointed Isabella."

My cheeks flush as my entire body grows warm. "I'm sorry to displease you sir," I say quietly, trying to suppress the growing smile on my face.

 _I know what he is doing._ I've decided that I quite like displeasing Mr. Masen. If he is going to do what I hope he will, I will most definitely like it.

With a cool look, Mr. Masen moves past me to sit on the couch. He gestures for me to come toward him and I can't help but tremor with excitement. He smirks at me, as if he can read my thoughts and gestures for me to lie across his lap. I position myself so my ass is in the air waiting for his heavy hand.

"Isabella I'm going to give you five spankings and then you are going to straighten up this apartment like a good girl. Do you understand me?"

I can barely contain my excitement as I nod my head. As soon as Mr. Masen brings his hand down, firmly on my ass, I let out a small squeal and grow instantly wet. I'm still amazed that I am aroused by such a thing. His hand comes down four more times and stings my ass with a delightful pain. By the time he is finished I am bathing in euphoria.

"You ready to clean my sweet girl?"

Part of me cannot believe that I am letting this strange man order me around. But I'm delighted by it. In a strange way I feel…cared for. I will soon be his contractual submissive and I know I will feel the weight of the world taken off of my shoulders.

"Of course sir," I smile shyly.

"You're going to clean this apartment and then I am going to fuck you on the floor."

I stifle a gasp and keep my eyes on the ground. Mr. Masen helps me off of his lap and into an upright position. My legs are shaky as I begin to clean. I keep my thighs pressed tightly together to relieve the tension building between my legs. It only made me more wet knowing that Mr. Masen was watching my every move. Seeing me clean was apparently pleasing to him.

"Take off your coat," he orders from the couch.

My breath hitches at his command. I'm naked underneath and the thought of cleaning my apartment in the nude is oddly erotic. I slip out of my coat and let it drop to the floor, smiling at the sensation of my nipples puckering in the cold air. I finish my cleaning as Mr. Masen watches me comfortably from the couch. As I am picking up my last item of clothing, I feel him approach me, stopping to stand right behind me as I bend over to pick up a shirt.

"See, was that so hard Isabella," Mr. Masen mocks as his fingers trail up and down my wet folds.

"No sir," I moan as he slips one finger inside of me.

"That's it, get my fingers wet like a good girl Isabella."

Mr. Masen is pleased, _and so am I._ He pumps his fingers in me a few more times until I am dripping down my thighs.

"Get on your knees Isabella," he whispers into my ear. "Get on your knees and put your palms on the ground."

I immediately drop to my knees and follow his instructions. He falls to his knees behind me and strokes me with his warm fingers. Right before I reach an orgasm he pulls his fingers away. I the sound of his fly being unzipped and the tear of a foil packet. Soon his hands are back on me and I am intoxicated with his scent.

"Are you ready for me Isabella," he chuckles darkly. He does not wait for an answer. "You better be ready for me baby because you're going to have to stay still and take it like a good girl."

Mr. Masen is inside me with one harsh thrust and begins an unforgiving pace, fucking me on the relentlessly on the hardwood floor.

Three orgasms later, Mr. Masen is gone and I am left with my own thoughts. On Monday I will sign a contract; on Monday I will be his.

The sun will soon rise and I find that I am not the least bit tired. Mr. Masen has given me a great deal to think about. I decide to take a long bath with the hope to relax and meditate on my future with a clear mind. It is nice to have a moment of clarity now that I am no longer under the influence of Mr. Masen's presence. But I find that I am happy with my decision. I know that I need this.

Before I take a couple of sleeping pills with the hopes of a night of restful sleep, I check my phone to see two missed calls and a voice mail. They are from hours ago. I recognize the number and suddenly feel nauseous. _Oh God no!_

 **A/N:** **I hope you guys enjoyed that small bit of kink before a little drama. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Harsh Reality

**Summary: When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality?**

 **Sophie, thank you so much for helping me edit this chapter!**

 **Chapter VIII: A Harsh Reality**

My drive is both long and excruciating. The "retreat" is far from my home in the city; far from anyone who does not belong there. But after the call I received from Grace, I knew that I would have to come as soon as possible. I never thought this day would come and I can scarcely believe it is here.

I veer off the highway onto a familiar road that is surrounded by birch trees. The road is long, winding, and unpopulated by vehicles. The further I move from the town the less people I see. As I pass a single gas station that looks practically abandoned, except for a truck and two older men smoking a cigarette on the sidewalk, I know that I am close. Turning off to a side road I pass by rows of trees and grass that has grown wild due to neglect. I see the familiar cedar wood gazebo and I know that I have found what I am looking for.

A nurse I recognize waves at me as I pass the gazebo to the small parking lot near the facility. There are patients outside wondering about. I'm sure this is their "free time" to explore. The doctors say that experiencing the outdoors can really help especially after being kept inside for the majority of the day. I look for her, but she is nowhere to be found. She used to love the outdoors; she would lie outside and tan for hours while I played in the yard.

Stepping out of my car, which thankfully managed to endure the trip, I smooth my dress and fix my hair. A nervous habit I picked up as a young girl. I wore my nicest dress today, because if all things go as the doctor had hoped, today would be a very good day. As I approach the facility I try to calm my nerves. It has been over two years since I was last here. I don't even want to think about my last visit. It was so horrible and so very depressing. I had then thought that all hope was lost.

This place is nothing like a hospital. Instead of uncomfortable stark white walls, unsympathetic furnishes, and the smell of antiseptic; the hues of this facility are warm and the furnishings inviting. It smells like burning candles and baked goods from the kitchen. But when I look around and see the community she lives in, I can't help but feel unsettled. It's the people here that put me on edge. The staff is nice but at times their expressions are unnerving. Perhaps because they know so much that I do not.

I make my way to the second floor and walk towards the nurse's station to be greeted by an attractive woman in her mid-forties dressed in blue scrubs. "I'm Isabella Swan here to see Renée Dwyer."

The nurse smiles kindly at me and hands me a visitor form and quickly writes my name on a small name tag. She wishes me well before directing me to the correct room. There are a few patients sitting around a television watching soap operas in the living area, but Renée is not one of them. I find her alone in her small room. She is painting a small picture of flowers and facing the window. She doesn't notice my entrance, but then again, she barely notices much of anything.

The doctor waltzes in before I can say anything to her. He is tall and clean cut, in an immaculate white coat and dark trousers. I am unfamiliar with him, I only remember the floor's head doctor, Grace. He sees the confusion on my face and instantly introduces himself.

"I'm Dr. Black and you must be Isabella Swan," he smiles at me and then looks to Renée, who is completely unresponsive and barely notices us in the room. She is focusing on her brush strokes and humming softly. "Renée, it looks like you have a visitor today."

She ignores him and continues to dip her brush into the acrylic paint before applying it liberally to the canvas. I walk around her until I can see her face. It is familiar, but it is not the face I grew up seeing. She has smile lines but I know it has been quite a long time since her pretty face displayed any expression.

"Mom," my voice is barely above a whisper.

Her eyes meet mine and I can barely breathe. The look she gives me shoots a dagger through my heart. It is as if she is seeing right through me, as if I am not in front of her, as if she does not recognize me. Her stare is crippling and tears immediately feel my eyes. I haven't felt this weak in a long time.

"Mom it's me, Isabella." I try to smile, but I'm sure it looks like a watery grimace.

There is a fleeting look of recognition in her eyes before she looks away, her focus going back to her painting. Before a tear falls, I am out of the room. I can't handle seeing her this way. I see Grace in the hallway; she smiles for a moment before she registers the look on my face.

"I thought you said she could talk," I say before Grace can so much as greet me.

"She did Isabella, she spoke yesterday," Grace assures me, her beautiful face troubled.

"She didn't say anything to me," I gasp, trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"I'm so sorry Isabella," I hear Dr. Black solemnly say from behind me.

"What did she say," I manage to ask.

Grace studies me for a moment, before she gives me a sad smile and says, "She said your name Isabella. She said your name quite a few times."

 **A/N: So Bella's mom isn't dead. But her treatment is a major reason Bella turned to stripping and another reason it is hard to turn away from that lifestyle, turn away from the money. Before we got to the kink, I wanted to really explore Bella as a character so we have a better understanding of how some of her desires have developed. While she has never explored BDSM, the idea is something that she is drawn to because of the lack of stability and direction in her life, as well as being something she finds sexually appealing. I'm so glad to hear that you guys like the story so far and I love reading all of your reviews!**

 **One more chapter to go before Bella begins exploring her sensuality with Mr. Masen! Yay!**

 **Please review and thanks for your support! Also, I hope to have a blog up soon to show some of the NC-17 chapters I can't put on this site!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Dark Beginning

**Summary: When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality?**

 **Sophie and Ewelyn, thank you so much for helping me edit this chapter!**

 **IX: A Dark Beginning**

I feel numb. Unlike before, I do not take in the scenery around me. Instead, my eyes are glued to the road and my mind is empty. The anxiety I had this morning is gone and replaced with a pain I had thought I had overcome. I had mourned the loss of my mother long ago. I had come to terms with her situation, accepting that the woman I once called my best friend was now gone. Just like my father, a man that was taken from us much too soon.

But unlike my father, Renée was still breathing. But that was all she was doing, existing. It hurt me so much more than losing dad. I had dreamed that dad went to a better place, a place that seemed forever barred from me, yet Renée was stuck here. Unable to communicate and walking the earth like a lost soul. I send check after check with the hopes that she will get better, which makes it even more crushing to see her lack of progress.

The small amount of hope I have for her is what keeps me going. Every night I spent on a stranger's lap I thought of the money and the possibilities it could bring. It is a strange thought to think what my life could have been. A few short years ago I was in high school with a family, a wealth of friends, and a bright future ahead of me. In such a short time I had lost so much.

Mr. Masen has provided me with much to consider. I could be his and he could take care of me, or I could turn my back on his offer and continue to fight my battles alone. He spoke of how freeing this lifestyle could be for someone like me. The idea sounds so appealing and though I have little clue to what it would entail; I want nothing more than to be his.

Night has begun to fall by the time I reach my apartment in the city. I avoid eye contact with the prostitutes on the street corner as I make the short walk to my complex. One, a woman with red hair and a face that had been aged with drug use, runs her long fingernails through my hair as I pass her. They taunt me as I walk away, joking that they will enjoy the day when I am there with them. My eyes fill with tears but I don't let a single one fall as I pull out my keys and unlock the door to my small sanctuary.

I am meant to work tonight and I know if I do not show up Jack will send someone to check up on me. I dread Sunday nights at the club; they are depressing and filled with lonely men. Mr. Masen will be disappointed if I go, I know he will and the thought of seeing disapproval in his eyes pains me. But I don't know if I can bear to spend the night alone in my apartment. There is too much for me to think about and my work is the perfect place for me to lose myself. I can take on the personality of another and pretend to live a different life for a while.

I eat a small dinner by myself and let the television run in the background, appreciating the noise. Tossing half of my meal in the trash, I travel to my closet to choose my outfit for tonight. I choose the lace outfit from my night with Mr. Masen. Reruns play as I sit in front of my small television and do my hair and makeup. I cake on foundation and mascara until I barely recognize myself in the mirror.

It's eleven and I quickly call a taxi, already knowing that I will be late. Jack hates when his girls are late. Most his threats are empty, but when you are as poor as many of us they can inspire fear. For many girls, this job is the only constant they have in life.

The taxi is prompt and I quickly throw on my trench to cover my joke of an outfit. The air is becoming crisp as the season begins to change and I find many gently trembling along the apartment walls as they brave the cold night.

I keep my thoughts neutral on the way to the club. I don't dare think of Mr. Masen or our deal. I could only imagine what he would think if he saw me this instant. There are a few cars in the parking lot when we arrive. They sit in the dark parking lot, illuminated only by the flashing light of the sign "Girls! Girls! Girls!"

I pay the driver and he quickly drives away. It appears that not even he wants to be on this side of town. As I walk toward the club I see a dark van sitting by the entrance. The headlights are not on but I can see that the car is running. It stands out in this neighborhood. It is much nicer than the cars that usually vacate the lot. Well, besides Mr. Masen's car of course.

I avoid it as I make my way toward the front doors. The windows are tinted, but I can't help but feel there is someone inside the car watching me. Whether the reason is sinister or not, something about the ominous van puts me on edge. My heart nearly leaps into my throat as a tall man steps out of the driver's seat.

"Miss Swan," a deep voice says as he moves to step toward me.

Under the bright red lights of the club I see him. He is very formal and clean, in a black suit and navy tie. He is well over six foot, an inch or two taller than Mr. Masen and built very sturdy. His features are striking, but not handsome. I find that I have never seen this man before in my life.

"Do I know you," I question in a clear voice.

"Miss Swan I think that it is best that you come with me."

I choke out an awkward laugh. "Go with you," I question incredulously, "I've never seen you before in my life."

"You know Mr. Masen yes?"

Mr. Masen? This man knows Mr. Masen? Is he under Mr. Masen's employment or has Mr. Masen merely paid this man to follow me? I remain silent as my mind is reeling and I can manage nothing more than to nod my head in affirmation.

"He asked me to come here to retrieve you."

"So Mr. Masen is not with you?"

"No Miss, Mr. Masen is at work right now."

"So he sent you here? How did he know where I was?"

"I think it's best that you come with me Miss. I will take you back to Mr. Masen's home."

I shake my head and I feel my body back away from the van.

"I have to work."

"Mr. Masen insisted that you come with me."

What will Mr. Masen do if I do not come, and why hasn't he mentioned this man before? Mr. Masen had mentioned staff that lived with him, but he did not explain much. Perhaps he did not think it was my place to know. I mean he was not willing to even tell me his Christian name. He has offered me so much; do I really dare defy him? This club is not what I want, but then nothing in my life it as I had once imagined it. Taking one last look at the job I have relied on for so long, I make my way toward the dark van.

 **A/N:** **Thank you all for the amazing reviews! They mean so much to me and I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! Also big thanks to those who have recommended this story to their friends, etc. That's so awesome and I'm so glad to hear that! I hope to get all these chapters updated on my blog tonight as well as a new chapter by tomorrow!**

 **Next chapter will be the beginning of Bella exploring her sensuality, as well as beginning a journey of self-discovery with the help of Mr. Masen. This will mark the beginning of some major kink, so I really hope that does not offend anyone. Of course, since Bella isn't a trained submissive, they will start off easy and work their way up. I hope you guys are up for being part of this journey as well! I know quite a few of you are pretty excited for it so I hope it will live up to all of your expectations!**

 **That's all for now, and thanks for reading! Please review** **. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: The First Punishment

**Summary: When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality?**

 **Warning: Some pain ahead! If this sort of thing upsets you perhaps skip this chapter. But…this whole story is rather dark so it might not be the one for you.**

 **Thank you Sophie!**

 **I took some readers' advice and cleaned this chapter up a bit. While I have been dabbling in this lifestyle for a little over two years…I am a college kid and I definitely do not know everything. I definitely do want to make this story as accurate as possible and it is something I want to put a lot of work into. I'm an English Lit major and I have always dreamed of being a romance novelist, so any constructive criticism is always helpful. Something that might be even better would be if some of you would want to send me a Private Message or even email me (my email is on my profile page). I would definitely appreciate this.**

 **I definitely took the advice on the alcohol to heart. I definitely didn't think about it being a big deal because this scene was not planned and their first meeting was a sexual encounter and not really a scene. But I definitely see the concerned and did make a few changes. I also listened to a few guest reviews about warming up first…sadly I did not think about that when I first wrote this.**

 **Also…WVG…I've had a bruised ass too so thanks for the advice haha.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the changes, and don't worry because I won't do repostings like this too often. I just thought I would make the changes because I started to get nervous about reading reviews for this story. But now I hope we are all on the same page. Thanks for your continued support.**

 **X: The First Punishment**

The kitchen is impersonal and immaculate. There is not a single item out of place, leading me to believe this room is barely used. Mr. Masen does not seem like a man who cooks meals for himself. I am quite sure he has the staff to do any domestic task for him. I wonder if he will expect such things from me. I've always been fond of cooking. I grew up with my mother in the kitchen. She was quite the domestic, raised by a mother who believed that it was a woman's duty to perform such tasks.

" _Just a small spoonful of cookie dough Bella," mom laughs as she scoops up a spoonful of batter, chocolate chips, and m &m's and brings it to my lips. "Remember not to tell daddy Bella. This is our little secret." _

The distant memory brings tears to my eyes. Renée gave me everything she could. She wanted to bless me with the perfect childhood and because of her I grew up healthy and happy. I can only offer her the same chance at happiness now that she needs me. How could I possibly forsake her after she had given me so much?

"Mr. Masen will be here soon Miss," Mr. Masen's henchman assures me before he offers me a drink.

"Gin and tonic," I mummer as I stare incredulously at the man, "Can you tell me your name at least?"

"Stephen, I'm sorry I had not introduced myself earlier," he formally apologizes as he mixes my drink.

So I am on a first name basis with Mr. Masen's help and yet I do not know his name. Perhaps he does not consider me his equal. Perhaps it's better this way, it will assure a distance between us. Stephen hands me my drink and leaves me to occupy the silent kitchen with only my thoughts to entertain me. After today being alone with my thoughts seems dangerous.

As I finish off my drink I hear the front door open and the steady sound of heavy footsteps making their way toward me. Goosebumps cover my naked legs as I feel him in the air. As his footsteps become louder my breath becomes more shallow, leaving me breathless when I finally see his impressive form enter the kitchen.

"Isabella," he greets coolly. His eyes trail up and down my body before he smirks and orders, "I would like a coffee black."

He takes a seat at the kitchen island and loosens his tie before giving me a look of expectation. With shaky legs I rise from my chair and quickly move to serve him. I cannot read his demeanor. He looks very collected on the outside, but his green eyes are simmering, as if he is trying to contain himself.

I bring him his drink and place it on the table before him with my eyes down. I feel his intense stare but I do not dare look into his eyes. I hear him take a drink before harshly setting the mug back down on the counter.

"Come and sit on my lap Isabella. I would like to have a discussion with you."

His chair slides back, screeching against the wooden floors, and Mr. Masen quickly pulls me onto his lap. His hands are on my legs and his hot breath warms my neck.

"What's underneath your trench coat Isabella," Mr. Masen coldly questions before pushing me off of his lap and back on his feet.

"Mr. Masen," I stutter out as I pull my coat tightly against me.

"Take off your trench coat Isabella. I want to see what you decided to wear underneath."

There is a cold edge to his voice I don't want to recognize. I feel his body tense in his chair and I quickly unbuckle my coat before he can order me again. As my coat falls to the ground around my feet my eyes quickly meet Mr. Masen's to find them filled with anger and disappointment.

"Do you make a habit of going out in lingerie Isabella, or were you meaning to defy me?"

His voice is harsh and suddenly I feel disappointed in myself. I long to please him and yet I have already let him down. My eyes drop to my feet and my arms wrap around my stomach to hide my nakedness.

"I thought we had discussed this Isabella. I thought I could trust you to stop."

A tear trails down my cheek. A tear filled with both wavering hope and disappointment in myself.

"Stop crying Isabella," Mr. Masen orders as he stands up from his seat, "Come with me."

I reach for my jacket but Mr. Masen stops me. "Leave it," he says coldly before he grabs my hand and pulls me from the room.

Will he hurt me? I can feel that he wants too. I can feel the anger seeping out of his pores as he pulls me down the dark hallway into a room I have yet to see. It is well furnished and large. Bookshelves line one wall and there is a large bed in the room's center. It has no sheets, no pillows, just a silk black mattress cover. There is a large door that looks like it leads to an adjourning room and my mind instantly is filled with imaginings of what lie beyond it.

"We have no agreement Isabella, which was something I hoped to reach tomorrow during our meeting. But I had not imagined that you would choose to defy me so soon. I am very disappointed in you Isabella. I need you to consent to this punishment Isabella. A verbal agreement if you will."

 _Do I want this?_ As Mr. Masen's submissive this will be my reality; my body will be his to do with as he sees fit. I know little concerning verbal agreements so I resign to put all my trust in Mr. Masen. My tears have dried up completely and I slowly nod my head, agreeing to his punishment.

Sir bends me over and begins to rub my ass. It feels wonderful and for a moment I forget that this intoxicating feeling will soon turn to pain. The room fills with the delicious noise of his hand coming down hard on my ass. I feel myself warm beneath his palm and I can't help but provocatively shake my ass before he rewards me with another hit.

"I will never do anything you cannot handle Bella," he says in a heavy voice as he hits my opposite cheek.

My ass is rubescent and feverish by the time Mr. Masen has finished using his twitching palm. Wetness is pooling between my legs, drenching my lace panties. Mr. Masen pulls me up into a standing position and turns me around so he can look me in the eye. His eyes contain unbridled passion as he looks upon me and I feel my entire body flush, warming up just like my ass.

"I want to ask you one more time Bella, do you consent to being punished?"

His voice is rich like dark chocolate and I bite back a quiet moan. I'm still keen, and surprised by how I yearn for this, I nod my head in agreement.

Mr. Masen rewards me with a tight smile. His eyes are shining with both mirth and ferocity, a mix that unnerves me as I stand before him. My nipples pucker under the thin fabric of my bra and my body is shaking in its rigid stance. Mr. Masen smirks before ambling toward the mysterious door. He returns with a black leather paddle in hand. Its size is daunting and I feel as if my body is deteriorating beneath my skin. I do my best to stand confident and tall as he saunters back toward me.

"Do you understand why I am punishing you Isabella," he sternly asks as he looks down at me.

Do I speak or am I meant to remain silent? I want to be Mr. Masen's good girl.

"You may answer me Isabella," Mr. Masen guides me.

"Because I disobeyed you sir," I answer in a clear but quiet voice, "because I went to the club."

"Yes, Isabella. You went to your job after I expressed a specific order for you to give it up. You agreed to this punishment Isabella. I will hit you ten times. If you are reaching your limit, express this by calling out the safe word 'yellow.' If you have reached your limit, the safe word is 'red.' This is a punishment Isabella. You are not meant to enjoy this. Nod if you understand."

I nod and Mr. Masen directs me to bend over the bed with my ass in the air. I gasp as he pulls down my panties and orders me to step out of them. I feel so incredibly exposed like this. I hold my breath in anticipation as I feel Mr. Masen warming up behind me. Mr. Masen asks me once more if I am ready, and I quickly affirm that I am. I want to move past this.

I cry out as the hard paddle comes down on my exposed ass. He holds nothing back and the first blow stings and a sharp pain quickly shoots down my legs. My knees almost buckle but I remain strong. The second hit shakes me to my core. I feel my ass begin to blister and tears prick my eyes. By the fourth hit my butt is becoming numb and my tears are flowing freely down my cheeks. The fifth hit has me feeling lost. I begin to revel in the pain, enjoying how freeing it is.

Usually I bottle my pain deep inside. Experiencing the pain I have kept so carefully at bay physically is quite liberating. Mr. Masen explained that I was not to enjoy this…but I find that I do. My pussy becomes wet and begins to drip down my legs by the sixth hit. I wait for the seventh but it does not come.

"This is a punishment Isabella." Mr. Masen reprimands me for hitting my "space," but I don't know what that means. "You are not to enjoy this. I can see how wet you are. Should I hit you harder?"

I gasp at the thought. Could I handle it? He hits me again and I suppress a groan. Tears fall but I no longer feel pain. I no longer feel desire but I am not repulsed by his strong hits either. After the tenth blow is finished I hear him drop the paddle by his feet. Mr. Masen pulls me into his arms and gently lies me on the bed.

He places an oddly tender kiss on my forehead before excusing himself from the room. I stare up at the dark ceiling and wipe my tears. I feel lighter than ever. It's as if the pain inside has finally come to the surface, I can finally see the evidence of it and I feel so incredibly alive.

Mr. Masen returns with a glass of lukewarm water, Advil, and a small container of cream. He instructs me to take the medicine and finish the glass before he has me lay on my stomach so he can liberally apply the fragrant free cream to my backside. His touch feels good, an amazing contrast from the harsh and unforgiving paddle.

"I would like for you to stay here tonight Isabella. That way I can keep an eye on you. Tomorrow we will discuss a contract." His voice is stern but his touch is soft.

He helps me up from the bed and hand in hand we exit the room.

"You should be very proud of yourself Isabella. You did incredibly well."

I flush with pride. _I've pleased Sir_. As he guides me upstairs, I can't help but wonder what lies beyond that mysterious door.

 **A/N: One important thing I want to stress is that Bella likes receiving pain just as much as Edward enjoys giving it. Some submissives are even "bratty" and do things on purpose to get punished. Also the "space" Edward was referring to is a "subspace." When your body overloads on adrenaline or endorphins you can reach a high that many call a "subspace." Because he was administering a punishment he didn't want Bella to reach this.**


	11. Chapter 11: Coming Clean

**When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality?**

 **Thank you Sophie and Ewelyn**

 **XI: Coming Clean**

"I want to understand Isabella," Mr. Masen states as he leads me down an unfamiliar hallway that ends at a dark seat of stairs.

His tone was officious but his demeanor had become gentler. The contrast was odd and I couldn't help but wonder if there was a different man entirely under the cold fascinating man I had met at the club. I would feel something in his gaze at times that unnerved me and being near him can conjure up feelings I don't understand.

"Sir?"

"Why did you defy me? You can be honest with me Isabella," his voice is commanding but his eyes are soft as they gaze down at me.

I close my eyes to block the world out. I don't want to bear my soul to this man; I don't want him to know of all my problems. I fear he will see me differently, that the look in the depths of his eyes would change. I wouldn't be able to stand it if that were so. He looks at me like no one else has. Everyone sees through me as if I am of little importance. Perhaps that is because it is true? Who am I really? Who am I besides a pathetic stripper? Who, at the age of twenty-two, can barely feed or take care of herself, let alone those who need her.

" _Sometimes it's good to keep men in the dark about things sweetheart. Why trouble a boy with all of your issues? He has issues of his own," mom said as she popped a freshly baked cookie onto a plate for me. Giving me a kind smile, she is the vision of a domestic goddess, straight out of a 1950s comedy television show._

"Isabella we can't keep secrets. In our relationship we must be completely honest with each other."

His dry voice brought me back to reality. I hesitate and avoid his gaze. While speaking my mind might be difficult, telling the truth has the potential to be so alleviating. I have never had a friend to talk to about my mother. Any friends I had in grade school have moved on with their life, leaving this small town to pursue bigger and better things.

I feel Mr. Masen grow tense at my side and I decide to speak before he can demand more of me.

"I have people that rely on me Mr. Masen," I meekly state, "a person really."

Mr. Masen does not look surprised, but his expression does soften.

"I'm all she has," I manage to whisper.

As much as it pains me to speak of, I do feel such a sense of relief. It is easier to breath and I don't feel as heavy as I did this morning. Mr. Masen has allowed me to confide in him. He accepts my answer and nods his head. I feel tears mist in my eyes and can tell that Mr. Masen does not want to push the subject any further at the moment.

Sir holds my hand as he leads me down the stairs to a well-furnished basement. I shouldn't be impressed, considering the amazing design of the rest of his home, but I am. There is a large television that protrudes from a brick wall and a row of leather chairs that sits in front of it. I can't remember the last time I have been to a movie theatre. I grew up going with my mother, but now that I am on my own I haven't the money to afford it.

A bar sits in the room's corner and in the opposite corner is what looks to be a small guest room. Could this be where he wants me to stay? The guest room alone is already much larger than my apartment. It is amazing that one person can have so much when so many go through life with so little.

"You may stay down here tonight Isabella." Mr. Masen gently takes hold of my hand and ushers me to the guest bedroom. "When you sign the contract tomorrow I would like you to stay here full time. I can find you a position and offer you a salary; you will want for nothing Isabella. Let me take care of you. You are such a good girl, my good girl, and you deserve to have someone watching over you."

His words take my breath away. Tears prick my eyes as I remember the last time someone took care of me. I have been alone for so long and here is this strange man offering me relief.

"Do you want that Isabella? Do you want to stay here and be a good girl for me?"

I bite my lip to keep my childish grin at bay. _Have I ever been so happy?_ I nod and he rewards me with a rare grin. His eyes are light and filled with relief. I know this is happening quickly, but an offer like this is rare for someone like me. This could mean so much; a fresh start and a hope for a better future. Mr. Masen knows me in no more than a biblical sense and yet he is prepared to give me the world. I can only hope that I can give him just as much in return. I want to make Mr. Masen happy, I want to please him, I want to be his good girl.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews. I love reading your opinions and I think they definitely help influence my writing. There was one concern regarding how harsh Edward can be and I just wanted to say that although he is older than Bella, he is in no way perfect. These characters are both flawed in their own ways and Edward is helping her in a way he knows how. I just think it is interesting to write about characters who are not perfect. I know that that does not appeal to everyone, but I do think if you give the story a chance you might come to like it. Also, while Edward did see Bella before their encounter at the strip club, he does not know about her mother or Bella's financial situation. He wasn't stalking her and never investigated her, he was merely intrigued. Anyway…I hope this chapter did not bore you and please review** **.**

 **I got a few emails wanting an Edward POV… is that something you guys would be interested in? He does have an incredibly interesting back story and I would love to do this story in his POV eventually. Anyway, let me know in the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12: Previewing the Contract

**Summary: When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality?**

 **Thanks to Sophie and Ewelyn. I don't know what I would do without you…**

 **And also thanks to whomever is taking the time out of their day to read this story. I really appreciate it** **.**

 **Chapter XII: Previewing the Contract**

Everyday has felt like a never-ending dream; I imagine myself walking down a long dark road with no end in sight. As I walk, I wait for the dream to end, expect it never does. The world around me grows darker and yet I still move forward as if I am oblivious to my situation. Mr. Masen has woken me up. I can barely remember the fear I once felt before I was in his presence. The fear has been replaced with a hunger I cannot describe.

The pain is still in my heart though.

The one person who has shown me both love and compassion can now no longer remember my name. I see the shell of the woman she once was and if it were not for the random sparks of recognition in her bright green eyes I would assume all hope was loss.

Mr. Masen is cruel, but not as cruel as the world has been to me. It could have eaten me whole if I allowed it. I think that Mr. Masen believes that I am strong. I see it in his eyes but he has yet to say it aloud.

Although God and I have been at odds for years, I think Him for the simple things in life that have kept me sane. As I lay in this foreign bed in this strange room I can't help but feel blessed. This situation is unique, but somewhere, deep in my subconscious perhaps, I know it is what I need.

Mr. Masen left after rubbing my back and liberally applying a non-fragrant cream to my behind. He was so tender with his touches, treating me as if I was the most valuable antique. Now he has given me time to think; stating that he wanted me to have the freedom to make my important decision in peace.

The contract sits in my lap and I have not yet gained the courage to look at it. Mr. Masen walked me through it while he massaged me. Discussing soft limits and expectations he will have for me as his submissive.

The contract is extremely detailed. While it is not something that can be enforced by law, it does serve as an understanding between Mr. Masen and me. He explained that it will develop a level of trust, so we are always on the same page.

I read through his expectations of me and feel almost delighted by the structure the contract will provide. He has provided me with a proscribed list of foods and as I glance at them I realize how horrid my eating habits are.

While I used to pride myself for my skills in the kitchen, I cannot remember the last time I had a balanced meal that I created. When mom first began to deteriorate in front of me, I would cook her favorite meals, thinking the smell in the kitchen would arouse her memory. It did not work, but it allowed me to create memories with my mom that I will hold onto forever.

I would like to cook meals for Mr. Masen; I would like to take care of him just as he has promised to take care of me. The contract also stresses the importance of avoiding drug and alcohol while under Mr. Masen's control. I can't help but wonder if Mr. Masen has ever thought me to be one who abuses drugs. I suppose it could make sense, many girls I work with have done lines in front of me, but I always avoided such things.

I skim through the section regarding sex toys until my eyes fall upon genital clamps. If Mr. Masen was here to see my expression I am certain he would laugh. I blush as I read the list as I read about various dildos and vibrators. My entire body feels hot at the thought of masturbating in front of Sir. My mouth grows dry as my body heats with need.

Sliding into a pair of slippers I leave my room in search for a cool glass of water. I walk toward the small bar and grab a bottle of sparkling water from the mini-fridge. I wonder if Mr. Masen entertains many guests here. That is, if he has any friends at all. He seems so cold at times; I wonder if he has ever let anyone in.

While his home is beautiful, it does not look lived in. The furnishings seem impersonal as if they were picked by someone else or merely ordered from a catalog. Nothing about this home feels unique to Mr. Masen, but oddly enough it is quite fitting for such a man.

Footsteps are heard from above; the sound of heavy shoes padding across the hardwood floor has me wondering if Mr. Masen is still awake at this hour. It is well after two and I am sure he has to work tomorrow.

Unable to help myself, I carefully walk up the basement steps, not wanting to alert Sir of my presence. I feel the corner of my mouth turn up as I see Mr. Masen pacing the floor with papers in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. I wonder what it is this man does.

Although I am careful not to disturb him, Sir's eyes fall upon me as soon as I reach the top step. He looks concerned and places his mug down on his living room table.

"Isabella, what are you doing up? Is something the matter?"

He looks so incredibly stressed.

"No Sir. I was awake reading the contract."

"Good," he smiles, although his posture is still tense.

"Are you alright Sir?"

For a moment I think he will reprimand me for speaking out of turn, but instead his shoulders drop and he falls back against a leather chair.

"I am fine Bella."

I stare at his briefcase and papers scattered about on his large table, before gazing back at the worn down man in front of me.

"Is there something I can do Sir?"

He cocks his brow and gives me a small smile. Running his hand through his unruly hair, he allows the papers to fall to the table and motions for me to join him on the chair.

I quickly oblige, happy to help Mr. Masen with whatever ails him. His body relaxes against mine as soon as I place myself on his lap. He burrows his face between my breasts and inhales deeply. I run my fingers through his hair and we stay like this as time loses it's meaning around us.

Mr. Masen rubs my back with his strong hands and I relish in the feeling, although I originally wanted to soothe him.

"Thank you Bella," he says quietly.

"I did nothing Sir."

"Your presence is enough. Being around you is intoxicating."

I beam at his words.

"What did you think of the contract," he formally inquires.

"I don't know what to make of it, mainly because I am new to all of this, but I do believe we can come to an agreement," I try to match his sudden formality.

"I hope so Bella." He is quiet for a moment before his face grows grave and he asks, "Who is it you look after? Would it help if they were here with you?"

Mom is the last thing I wish to discuss. I wonder if there will ever be a day in which the topic was not painful.

"She receives the best care where she is at. I know I cannot provide for her like they can."

"How old," Mr. Masen asks with concern laced in his tone.

I am confused for a moment before I reach the understanding that he believes I am a mother. Oh the irony, I feel like a mother on many occasions.

"Fifty-two."

Mr. Masen's brows rise for a second, before his face morphs into pity, pity that I do not want from him.

"Your mother I presume?"

I nod my head but do not verbally respond. This is not something I wish to speak of and Mr. Masen seems to understand my silent wish; he stops pressing me and decides to comfort my body instead. 

**A/N: Some more insight on our Bella as she weighs her options. I hope everyone is comfortable with the changes I have made for the last two chapters. You can always feel free to PM about any questions you have regarding this story or if you just would like to chat about it.**

 **Next chapter will get back into the lemons…which I am sure you guys are all okay with. Also we will finally begin to know more about the mysterious Mr. Masen.**

 **Regarding the Edward POV, I would really like to do that for this story and I was thinking of perhaps posting another version of this story all in Edward POV on my page (I just don't like switching back and forth so much). Once I get to the point in this story when Bella finally knows more about Edward, I'll post his POV.**

 **I was thinking though, maybe I can send out the first chapter in Edward POV to all of those who comment on the next chapter (chapter 13). Let me know what you think! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Mr Masen's Checklist

**Content Warning/Trigger Warning: This story contains depictions of actives that could be potentially disturbing to some. Please read with discretion.**

 **I had one particular guest reviewer who has been very concerned for Bella in this story, while I appreciate your concerns…this story does contain dark themes that just might not be suitable, especially if they upset you. You took a lot of time to write the anon review and because I can't respond to you, I thought I would respond on here…this story is not cute and romantic. While the characters will fall in love, it is not "hearts and flowers." I gave a previous warning when I started the story, and I am giving another one now. I know this story is not for everyone, I understand that completely. And if it is not your cup of tea, that is fine. But this story is what it is and the characters are who they are. They are fictional and are not based off of real people. The story is fictional and of my own creation. I love writing it, the characters are interesting and I love learning more about different lifestyles. So for the anon reviewer who was particularly concerned…I think it is probably best that you stop reading here. I am no way trying to be mean when I say that, I just know that if you are having those concerns now the rest of the story will most likely upset you. I would love for you to read my other stories and perhaps one of those would be more of your liking. Thanks for your reviews and support.**

 **For everyone who is still with me…thanks for your support.**

 **Also a giant thanks to Jo for all of her help (this chapter wouldn't have happened without you) and Ewelyn for pre-reading this.**

 **I'll be doing weekly updates, every Wednesday, for this story…so if you aren't following please do** **.**

 **Chapter XIII: Mr. Masen's Checklist**

The home is quiet and vacant. All of the morning commotion has ceased now that Mr. Masen has left for work and the staff is gone performing whatever duties Mr. Masen pays them to do. When I came upon Mr. Masen this morning at his formal dining room table, I was troubled to see how stressed he appeared. With a phone glued to his ear and an eager pen rapidly marking his paper, stress was practically pouring from his pores. He was curt with me but did state that I was allowed to move freely throughout his home. _"You may open any door that is unlocked; the rest is off limits Bella."_

Mr. Masen insisted that I study the contract and see to some research in one of his libraries. I offered to make him breakfast, wanting to please him and soothe his tension, but he politely declined and left me to my own devices.

His house feels different without him in it. I never realized how powerful and domineering his presence truly was until I was free of it for a while. The man was an enigma, I wonder if a day will come where I will truly understand him. I want to know him and I want him to know me. I have gone through these past few years without a single person who understands me. All of my relationships have stayed at a surface level since mom's memory has drifted away. I lost myself somewhere between the time she was my best friend and the time she was a stranger.

I hope that through this exploration I will find myself again. Perhaps through a lack of control I'll gain peace of mind and self-realization. Maybe I am being hopeful, but I can't help but feel an energy between Mr. Masen and me that suggests this could be something more than a physical relationship.

With the contract in hand I search for the library. My mind is always free when I am surrounded by books. When I find the room it is something out of a dream. My mind goes to my fascination of _Beauty and the Beast_ as a child. I remember the moment the Beast presented Belle with the library and even as a child my excitement soared at the thought of such a place.

Every wall in this room was lined with a tall bookshelf and every shelf was filled with books. Volumes after volumes beautifully bound and organized by color. _Mr. Masen is quite the perfectionist._ In the center of the room there are large leather chairs that are facing all different directions. I sink into the one that looks most used and place the contract on my lap. My eyes scan over the first page of the contract before looking toward the list of activities Mr. Masen has provided me with.

An agreement will take research and focus on my part. This man knows about this lifestyle while I know very little. I've seen men who fantasize about being hit, whipped, and even kicked in the crotch. I've seen coworkers dress up in all leather as if to suggest they would dominate the costumer they were using at the time. Obviously with policies in place that make touching a very serious offense, I've never actually witnessed any "domination" actually take place. It is, after all, a strip club and not one of the erotic clubs I've seen advertised on our bathroom billboards.

I'm disgusted at the thought. There was something so vile about the men I would see, they were all primal and careless about their actions. But there is nothing about Mr. Masen that would repulse me. I feel he could debase me completely and I would still be yearning for more. My willingness is so strong that it frightens me at times. As I glance over the contract I can't help but feel like Alice falling down the rabbit hole into a world that is entirely new.

Looking away from the contract I look toward the attached list Mr. Masen has suggested me. _"Because you are new to this lifestyle this list is incredibly important. Be open and honest, perhaps make notes as to what you wish to discuss. I'll guide you, but to do that you must be open."_

Mr. Masen's words ring through my head as I began to review it with a pen in hand.

 _ **Tried:**_ _Have you tried this? Circle Yes or No_

 _ **Rating:**_ _How does each make you feel/ how do you expect to feel._

 _ **Curious-**_ _Perhaps you have never tried this, or only tried this on few occasions, and want to experience more to help come to a decision on whether you like the activity and how much you might like the activity._

 _ **Essential-**_ _This is something you can't see yourself enjoying a scene/date/relationship without._

 _ **Love-**_ _You love doing this activity._

 _ **Like-**_ _You like doing this activity._

 _ **Don't Mind-**_ _You can take this or leave this._

 _ **Dislike-**_ _You dislike this but will put up with it for your partner._

 _ **Hate-**_ _You hate this but will put up with it for your partner._

 _ **Soft Limit-**_ _Something you cannot attempt at this time but might be possible in the future._

 _ **Hard Limit-**_ _Something you will not ever attempt._

 _ **Anal Play-**_ _Acts in which the anus is involved._

 _ **Beating-**_ _(General) Acts in which one partner is beaten._

 _ **Beating- Canes-**_ _Acts in which one partner is beaten with a cane._

Something about a cane feels so violent. Perhaps it is from the amount of old literature and historical stories I read in high school. _David Copperfield_ by Dickens comes to mind. _"David if I have an obstinate horse or dog to deal with, what do you think I do?"_ The thought of Mr. Masen caning me causes me to turn ice cold. I quickly make it a soft limit and proceed to read.

My eyes scan over "Beating with crops, beating with floggers, beating with hairbrushes, beating with paddles, spanking, beating straps, beating whips…" I find that they all sound bearable. I love when Mr. Masen spanks me with his heavy hand, but of course I have no experience with the rest. I note that I haven't tried the activities before but indicate that I would be open to the experience. Then in alphabetical order I read the list of beating locations, "back, bottom, chest, feet, genitals, legs." Of course my bottom is fine; I flush at the memory of the last time Mr. Masen's hand was coming down on my ass. I indicate that I don't mind the locations, mostly due to my lack of experience. I don't know if I "like" or "love" the locations yet.

My eyes glance over body modifications such as branding, piercing, scarification, and tattooing and quickly circle "hard limit" next to each. Mr. Masen has stated that these were hard limits for him as well. That is quite the relief; I am shocked to find that they are even listed. I couldn't imagine getting arousal through scarification, the idea is shocking.

The next item indicates prolonged bondage and my claustrophobia is instantly standing in attention. The thought of not being able to move for long periods of time makes my stomach tighten and my chest restrict. As I read through the options of bondage, some seem more appealing than others. Spreader bars seem interesting and having my hands bound would not likely cause me any distress, it is when I see strait jackets that I find it hard to breath. Having the level of restriction of my arms and torso is most definitely a hard limit. I write Mr. Masen a note and star the activity so we can discuss it further.

My eyes continue down the list "asphyxiation," "catheters," "electricity," and "fire sensation play," all stand out and I quickly mark them as hard limits. Everything else seems so enticing. How I will respond to the stimulation will be a mystery to Mr. Masen and me. I want to discover every way I could receive pleasure. The roleplaying subject matters get me especially hot. I love the idea of participating in such scenes with Mr. Masen. He is giving me the ability to live out so many of my fantasies. Many fantasies that have lain dormant for so long, I never realized there were so many desires I had. Perhaps that is why I never felt fulfilled with any other man. Perhaps that is why no other man truly interested me.

I read about beads, butt plugs, dildos, and eggs and my imagination goes wild at each activity. Finishing the list, I indicate that I enjoy any manner of worship. The idea of our mouths on each other's bodies so intimately, makes me incredibly wet. I finish circling my last rating and put the pen down. My whole body is flush and a feeling of euphoria overcomes me. Leaning back into the leather chair, I allow my hand to drift between my legs and begin to touch myself as I imagine what lies ahead.

 **A/N:** **Next chapter Bella will review the contract** **. I wanted to be as thorough as possible and now that I have a helping hand I'm sure this story will be a lot better. Thanks to all that are reading this! I really appreciate your support.**

 **If you would like to see an Edward POV prologue for this story, please review and tell me what you are hoping to see happen in this story! I am in the process of writing a chapter, editing it, and then posting it, so I am not too far ahead of what you are seeing on this site. Whether has to do with specific sex acts, role play, or just something you would like to see happen between the characters let me know!**

 **And don't forget, I'll be updating every Wednesday! Thanks everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14: Isabella's Preparation

**Content Warning/Trigger Warning: This story contains depictions of actives that could be potentially disturbing to some. Please read with discretion.**

 **Giant heartfelt thanks to Jo, Sophie, and Ewelyn. Thanks so much for helping me edit this. I could not do this without you!**

 **Also a big thanks to everyone reading this. Thanks for the reviews and private messages, I really appreciate you taking the time to share some of your stories! I'm sorry I am slow responding to your private messages, but I promise to respond soon!**

 **Chapter XIV: Isabella's Preparation**

 **Bella POV:**

 _Low piano notes vibrate through my ears and draw me deeper into a trance. I'm standing in the room that houses little furniture besides a few chairs and a large bed that has been present in all of my dreams. I'm alone and I keep my eyes open and eager for Sir. He is nowhere to be found._

" _Sir, are you here," I call out in question._

 _The lights turn off and all of my senses heightened. I reach my hands forward as if to grasp onto my lover, but he is not there. I shiver in the darkness._

" _Sir please," I beg quietly._

 _Then his fingers are on me, rubbing my sensitive clit. His skilled hand has me wet in an instant. One finger enters me and I bite my lip to remain quiet. He rewards me with another finger, and begins a steady motion in and out. He doesn't make me beg this time and lets me cum after a few moments of stimulation._

" _Good girl," he breathes into my hair, "now get on your knees and crawl to the bed. I want to bury myself inside of you."_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I open my eyes to the sight of the many books in his library. Slowly, I draw my fingers out of my pussy and wipe up my mess with the fabric of my skirt. My body is relaxed after experiencing an intense orgasm. Just thinking of Mr. Masen makes me cum violently; I can't imagine what it will be like for me once I am contractually his submissive.

Speaking of which, I pull out the contract noting how heavy it feels in my hands. It is extremely detailed and leaves nothing to the imagination. Mr. Masen has made sure that everything will be black and white.

" _This document specifies the responsibilities of Mr. Edward A. Masen (hereafter, "the Dominant") and Miss. Isabella M. Swan (hereafter, "the submissive") as a part of a consensual bondage/discipline, dominance/submission, sadism/masochism (hereafter, "BDSM") agreement between them. This private agreement between the Dominant and submissive (hereafter, "the Parties"), and under no circumstances are any or all of the contents in this agreement given to any other party."_

Seeing my name printed next to his conjures up strange sensations in my body. Words like "bondage" and "discipline" make my heart race. Even now, staring at this printed contract, I cannot believe someone as handsome, mysterious, and mesmerizing as Mr. Masen wants to be with a girl like me. _Edward,_ my heart flutters at his name. Edward suits him; he seems like such an old soul. _Mr. Edward A. Masen…_ I smile before continuing.

" _General Obligations-_ _The Dominant shall attend to the physical, mental, and emotional well-being of the submissive. As such, it is incumbent upon the Dominant to question the submissive in such a fashion to ensure that the Dominant has sufficient information to fulfill his obligations to the submissive. These debriefings will be held after a scene and the Dominant will inquire after what was generally liked and disliked, what was too much and what was not enough, etc."_

Mr. Masen has drawn out a long list of rules concerning every aspect of our arrangement. Seeing these rules in black and white is comforting; they give me a better understanding of what Mr. Masen is expecting of me, what he wants from me on a daily basis. I've never considered myself of a "submissive" nature until now; Mr. Masen has managed to see something in me that I never saw in myself. As I look at the list I realize I want to care for him and I want to worship him. The thought of washing his clothes, cleaning the home, making his dinner, and servicing him with my mouth turns me on. I want my lips wrapped around his cock even thinking about it.

 _2\. Rules-General:_

 _2.1: The submissive is to refer to the Dominant as "Sir" during their scheduled Friday through Sunday arrangement. Monday through Thursday, the submissive is to refer to the Dominant as "Mr. Masen."_

 _2.2: When the Dominant enters a room, the submissive is to kneel when the Parties are alone. When the Parties are not alone, the submissive is to reach out and make physical contact. If this is also not possible, she is to make eye contact._

 _2.3: The submissive will meditate and keep a daily journal. Daily meditation should last for one hour and during this time the submissive is required to write a one page minimum journal entry. The submissive's writing should include, but may not be limited to, her thoughts and feelings on scenes and needs and desires that are not being met. Journal entries will be presented to the Dominant every morning before breakfast is served._

 _2.4: The submissive will sit at the Dominant's feet during meals. The submissive will eat her meal separately after the Dominant has finished._

 _2.5: Sexual service outside this schedule must be discussed and agreed upon by both Parties._

 _3\. Rules- Home Responsibilities:_

 _3.1: The submissive is responsible for the cleanliness of the home. It is expected to be kept neat and organized. Counters must be clean of clutter, laundry completed before the Dominant's return, and the front gardens must be well kept. Each room in the house should be kept in top shape. See attached Weekly Cleaning List._

 _3.2: The submissive will launder, iron, and put away the Dominant's clothes so the Dominant is prepared for the day._

 _3.3: The submissive will clean the playroom each morning (Friday-Sunday) and sanitize toys._

 _3.4: At the end of each day the submissive will ask, "Sir, do you have any needs that I may serve or may I go to bed?"_

 _4\. Rules- Clothing:_

 _4.1: The submissive is to dress modestly and any clothing that is not purchased by the Dominant, must be approved by the Dominant. Skirts must be no shorter than two inches above the knee and tops should not show cleavage. Clothing should not be tight or suggestive. Provocative clothing will be allowed when the Dominant specifically instructs the submissive to wear it for the Dominant's eyes only._

 _4.2: All clothes will be provided by the Dominant. The Dominant must be present when the submissive shops for clothing._

 _4.3: At the submissive's ten o'clock bedtime during the week, the submissive will either sleep naked or wear a night gown provided by the Dominant._

 _5\. Rules-Shopping:_

 _5.1: All purchases will be pre-planned, shopping lists and a budget will be created. Purchases will be restricted to the shopping list._

 _5.2: Any personal purchases (movies, literature, etc.) over 50 dollars must be approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide money for all personal purchases made by the submissive._

 _6\. Rules-Sexual:_

 _6.1: Playtime will occur during the agreed upon Friday through Sunday schedule._

 _6.2: Parties will be tested for sexual diseases/infections by doctor of the Dominant's choosing. The submissive will begin a contraception that will be decided on by both Parties, and will be paid for by the Dominant._

 _6.3: The submissive will not masturbate or find any other sexual release without the prior consent of the Dominant._

 _7\. Rules- Fitness and Health:_

 _7.1: In order to better serve the Dominant, the submissive will strive to maintain and improve her health and vitality. The submissive will meet with a personal trainer, of the Dominant's choosing, for one hour sessions four times a week. The submissive will additionally take one yoga class a week to improve flexibility._

 _7.2: The submissive will eat from the prescribed list of foods given to her by the Dominant. The submissive will record every single thing she eats in a day by keeping track of it in a journal. See attached example._

 _7.3: The submissive will be weighed once a week so the Dominant can make sure the submissive is maintaining a healthy weight._

Does Mr. Masen really not trust me when it comes to food?

 _7.4: The submissive will not eat between meals with the exception of fruits and vegetables so that she does not go over the caloric intake that has been planned by the Dominant._

 _7.5: The submissive will stay hydrated and drink at least 74 ounces of water a day and will document this in her food journal._

 _7.6: The submissive will not smoke or use recreational drugs. The submissive will not consume alcohol unless permitted to by the Dominant._

 _8\. Rules- Cleanliness:_

 _8.1: The submissive will shave every day and must be clean shaven at all times._

 _8.2: The submissive will keep her hair long and will trim it once every three months. The submissive will not make drastic changes to her hair without the Dominants approval._

 _8.3: Nails must be kept neat, trimmed, and polished._

Images of a perfect 1950s housewife flood through my mind. I'm reminded of my mother and how she always doted on dad before he passed away. She spent hours in the kitchen cooking meals and baking dessert recipes that were passed down from her mother. I have them in my apartment; I've cherished the recipes for years, my fingers always roaming over her handwriting as I try to remember her.

I picture myself on my knees on the kitchen floor, patiently awaiting Mr. Masen's entrance. I imagine him smiling at me when he sees the well maintained house and the meal I have spent all afternoon cooking for him. I hope I am able to make him proud. I want to care for him better than any other woman has. I turn the page and I am greeted with a list of corrections and punishments.

 _:_

 _9.1: Correction will be explained prior to being enacted._

 _9.2: The Dominant will make the submissive aware of her mistake and will provide education on how she can better herself. A consequence will be discussed between the two parties._

 _If submissive fails to meet a household requirement, the submissive must write the Dominant an essay discussing the mistake she made and how she will correct the behavior in the future._

 _If the submissive fails to speak in a respectful manner to the Dominant, or exhibits a poor attitude, corner time may also be implemented. The submissive will sit the corner of a room for the amount of time decided on by the dominant._

 _10\. Punishment:_

 _10.1: The Dominant shall punish the submissive for inappropriate and/or undesirable behaviors, actions, habits, etc._

 _10.2: The nature of any punishments shall be strictly left to the judgement of the Dominant. This is not an exhaustive list, as the Dominant may decide upon a more creative punishment that is fitting for the grievance. Such punishments may include:_

 _Furniture ban- no use of chairs, tables, or any other items that are considered for comfort and ease. This involves sleeping on the floor._

 _No television unless the Dominant is watching._

 _The submissive loosing permission to walk upright, and must crawl._

 _The submissive not permitted to reach orgasm during sex._

 _Corporal Punishment- That can involve a paddle, cane, or belt. The number of hits will be determined by the Dominant depending on the infraction._

 _Hair pulling_

 _Washing the mouth out with soap._

 _Sensory Deprivation_

My skin crawls at the idea of "corporal punishment." The memory of his paddle is fresh in my mind. What hurt more than the paddle was the thought that I had disappointed Mr. Masen. I'm satisfied to see that not all punishments are exclusively physical. But I'm sure they will be just as effective as a heavy hand or a paddle. _Sensory deprivation_ …I might have to discuss that with him. I turn the page to Mr. Masen's set of safe words and read.

 _11: Aftercare-_

 _11.1: The Dominant will provide aftercare following each scene. This can include, but it not limited to:_

 _A warm bath_

 _A massage_

 _Arnicare Cream_

 _Cuddling_

 _Watching a movie of the submissive's choosing_

The thought of curling up on a couch next to Mr. Masen makes me smile. Watching a movie with him would seem so _normal…_ as if we were a real couple. Mr. Masen caring for me brings on some many emotions…Before I can mediate too long on my fantasies I continue to read.

 _12\. Safe words-_

 _12.1: The safe word "green" will be used if the submissive is okay with the action and would like to experience more._

 _12.2: The submissive's safe word will be "yellow" when the submissive feels she is nearing her limit. If the submissive calls out "yellow," then the Dominant will immediately cease whatever activity is in progress. The submissive will then be given sufficient opportunity to voice her concerns or make requests. The Dominant will then, to the best of His ability and in full consideration of the submissive's well-being, decide whether and how to proceed with the activity._

 _12.3: The safe word "Red" shall be called when the submissive has reached her limit. If the submissive calls out "Red," then the Dominant will immediately cease whatever activity is in progress. The activity is at that point unconditionally over, and may not be resumed during the session._

 _12.4: Nonverbal safety signals will be given by the Dominant whenever the submissive's ability to speak is impaired or eliminated. The Parties shall establish nonverbal safety signals in place of the safe words._

I drop the contract in my lap and let out the breath I have been holding. I wonder how often I will safe word. This will truly be a learning experience for us both and I am happy that Mr. Masen has the patience to train me. I will do my best to be everything he could every want or need. I want to possess him as he has so quickly possessed me.

 **A/N: Are you guys excited to see Edward providing aftercare…I'm excited to write it. I love a bit of fluff, which I'm sure you know if you have read my other stories haha. Thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading each and every one of them.**

 **Also, a quick note about the rules concerning food…Bella is underweight and Edward is really concerned for her. Of course, her eating habits are mainly due to finances and not because she has some sort of eating disorder. I just wanted to clear that up. Edward's not trying to be a jerk…he is just worried for her and wants her to get to a normal weight. That's what the bit about weighing her was about. He just wants her to gain a bit until she reaches a healthy weight for her height.**

 **Get prepared because coming this week we will have an EPOV! I'm working on it right now. It will be a bit of Edward before Bella, leading up to his seeing her for the first time. I just need a bit of time to work on it so it's just the way I want it. I currently have three different drafts haha.**


	15. Chapter 15: Signing the Contract

**Finally, they arrive at the contract! Thank you for sticking with me thus far, I really appreciate it. This is the last chapter before they finally begin their Dom/sub relationship. Let me just tell you, I am so excited to start writing the next chapters already.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This story contains subject matter that might not be suitable for all readers. Read at your own risk.**

 **Thank you so much Jo, Sophie, and Ewelyn. This story would definitely not be good without you guys! I appreciate you more than you know!**

 **And here's to the longest chapter yet….enjoy!**

 **Chapter XV: Signing the Contract**

 **Bella POV:**

I make my way around the vacant home with the contract weighing heavily on my mind. _Can I be all that Mr. Masen needs?_ I want to consume him as he has so quickly consumed me. Just the thought of him asserting his power over me makes me so incredibly wet. Although I don't know what to expect, my imagination runs wild with possibilities of what is to come.

 _My knees grow numb and irritated as I scrub every inch of the kitchen floor. The cleaning supplies make my skin itch, but I remain focused on my task. I'm wearing nothing other than an apron as I scrub under Mr. Masen's heated gaze. I'm certain my skin is flushed, for his eyes always cause a similar reaction._

 _Mr. Masen drops to his knees on the hard floor behind me, rubbing my bare ass cheeks until they are perfectly flushed. The sounds of a wet sponge against the kitchen tiles and Mr. Masen's breathing are the only ones that fill the room. I hear the sound of his zipper and can only imagine him taking his thick erection out of the confines of his trousers._

" _I'm going to fuck you Isabella," he says, his voice filled with lust. "Keep scrubbing; if you stop I'm going to spank you. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes sir," I confirm. With one powerful thrust he is inside me and I let the sponge slide across the floor until it is out of my reach._

 _His hand comes down firmly on my ass and I relish in the stinging sensation that brings me so close to release. His cock twitches eagerly inside of me and I smile, knowing the joy that I bring him._

I yearn for him when he is not here. I barely know the man, but he already knows me better than anyone else. I wander around his house as he still is not home from work. I walk up and down the many halls, looking for an insight into his life but I find nothing. No photographs of family or friends…nothing that confirms any attachment to anyone. Perhaps Mr. Masen is just as lonesome as me.

The thought makes me sad. I don't mind my loneliness, I never have. I preferred living in a world of fiction rather than that of reality. Even before my mother's sickness I felt this way. But I know that a life of solitude is not preferably to everyone. The thought of Mr. Masen feeling lonely makes my heart ache. A new idea sparks and I head to the kitchen. Perhaps I can make him a meal for tonight. He seems to enjoy the idea of a meek and mild housewife.

After a half hour of searching through recipes online after assessing the wealth of food Mr. Masen has in his fridge, I decide on a simple vodka penne that I know I can manage. I can't remember the last time I ate a home cooked meal. Turning on the small television that sits on the kitchen counter, I began to cook as I watch a soap opera my mother used to love. I feel blissful and domestic.

By five fifteen Mr. Masen has arrived and dinner is prepared. I'm setting the dining room table as he walks in. A look of approval is on his handsome features and I blush knowing that I have pleased him already.

"Isabella," he greets, closing the distance between us and kissing my hair. "It looks like you have been very busy."

"I wanted to make you dinner Sir," I can't hide the nervousness in my voice. _Soon I will be his._

"I see that Isabella. Thank you for thinking about me."

With a grin I respond, "You're very welcome Sir."

"I'll go pick a bottle of wine for the occasion. You spent the day looking over the contract?"

It doesn't sound like a question to me. He told me to do so, so I did. Nonetheless, I confirm that I did and earn another smile from Mr. Masen.

"Very good, I'll gather my contract and a bottle of wine and we will get started after dinner."

Mr. Masen comes back with a Chateau Margaux and two glasses. I'm unfamiliar with the wine, but I am unfamiliar with any wine that is not within my ten dollar price range. Mr. Masen pulls out a chair for me to sit and pours me a glass before sitting directly across from me. He smiles and thanks me again for the meal, causing my entire face to flush.

"You have a beautiful blush Isabella," he comments with a small smile.

"Thank you Sir."

"Let's not be quite so formal now, when we have open and honest discussions like this I want us to be equals. Tonight you don't need to address me as Sir or Mr. Masen, tonight you may address me as Edward."

 _Edward._

"Whenever we are speaking as equals you may address me by my first name."

"How will I know that we are speaking as equals Edward?"

"When I call you Bella," he smiles, "Do you like that name?"

"Very much Sir," I blush and correct myself, "Very much Edward."

We eat dinner in a comfortable silence. _Edward_ has approved of my cooking and appreciates the action without having to prompt me to do so. The food has little taste for me, I am much too nervous to notice any flavors I had worked so hard on. I appreciate the silence; it gives me more time to contemplate the contract.

I realize I am happy for it. I'm content to see what is expected of me in writing. It also makes me feel incredibly at ease to know what I am to expect for the next few months of my life. I can't remember the last time I knew what my future would look like. Everyday has been a struggle that was always been drenched in the fear of what was to come. I would trudge through each day with the hopes that it would not get worse tomorrow. There would be nights where I would walk home to see the familiar faces of former coworkers that were now living on the streets. I was thankful that was not my life, although I always knew in the back of my mind that it soon could be.

With Edward I will have a warm home, food in my stomach, and a man who would be devoted to me. I am also finding that his brand of kink is one with my own. This is no fairy tale. This I most definitely know. But to a woman like me, it is even better. Sipping on my Chateau Margaux I imagine what my life would be like if Edward had not entered it. At this very moment I would be dancing on a stranger's lap while my mind entertained more pleasant thoughts. Jack would harass me and my coworkers would feign friendliness before I would eventually leave, walking to streets alone in the dark hoping to not get approached by a drunken stranger.

"Bella," Edward asks, pulling me from my contemplations. I raise my eyes to find him studying me. "You seem…melancholy. Are you alright?"

I bashfully nod and set my wine back on the dining room table. "I was just thinking about the past," I admit.

"Well you don't need to be troubled by that any longer," Edward says with a voice filled with promise and conviction. "I have retrieved your contract from the library. Are you ready to begin?"

He slides the contract, with the addition of my list, across the table and hands me a pen. Edward's eyes are much more warm than usual as he gazes at me before opening to the first page of the document. I do the same, and smile as I read over the opening lines that I have read so many times in the last twenty four hours.

" _The Dominant shall attend to the physical, mental, and emotional well-being of the submissive."_

"I would like to go over this contract with you step by step Bella. You will know everything I expect from you before we begin our time together. I believe it will be most productive for us to go over the list I provided you with first. I have a list of my own hard limits."

Edward slips me a concise list for me to read over. Some of the activities are unnerving and I wonder why anyone should have to write them down. What sane person could do such things?

 _No acts involving fire play. No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire, or flames to the body._

 _No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof._

 _No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood._

 _No acts involving children or animals._

 _No acts that will leave any permeant marks on the skin._

 _No acts involving breath control._

"Any thoughts Bella," Edward prompts me.

My face must be entirely drained of color as I look over the hard limits once more. "I believe when the matter is concerning hard limits, you and I are on the same page Edward," I say with a nervous laugh.

"What would you like to add Bella?" Edward is patient with me as I pull open my list and quickly scan through my notes.

"I had some concerns about caning," I begin as I look over the notes I wrote in the margins.

"I'll take note of it," Edward quickly writes something on his paperwork and looks up at me once more. "Did you have specific concerns regarding caning? Or does the idea of it cause you to be weary?"

"Will I know nothing about caning," I explain, "but I did mark it as a soft limit because the idea does scare me."

"That's perfectly fine Bella," he says with an understanding smile. "I took note. Caning is something you will need to work up to. You must improve your tolerance to pain before we can attempt something like that. I will never do anything that your body is not ready for. What else do you wish to discuss."

My eyes scan the list and my notes. Bestiality, body modification, anal and vaginal dilation, drinking urine, and strait jackets all stand out compared to the surrounding activities. My notes are scribbled in the margins and I can barely read what thoughts. It was obvious how nervous and horrified I was during the initial reading of the list.

"All of the hard limits you stated are hard limits of mine as well. Breath play is a hard limit for me, catheters are a hard limit for me, and dilation to both the anus and vagina are both hard limits. Drinking blood and drinking urine are hard limits," I say as if it were obvious. Wanting to tease Edward a bit I bite my lip and add, "Although I am fine with drinking semen."

"I'm happy to hear that Bella," Edward says with a teasing tone in his voice. Although his tone is teasing for just a moment, he is taking this incredibly seriously, as I see the once empty margins of his pages are now covered in notes.

"I'm not comfortable with the use of a strait jacket. The idea makes me feel claustrophobic and I know an activity like that would affect my anxiety."

"Is that a hard limit Bella," Edward asks, his pen in the air awaiting my answer.

"Yes Edward," I quickly confirm.

I'm happy this is going so smoothly. I thought there would be more resistance from Edward, but he understands of all my concerns. It gives me more confidence as I continue with my hard limits.

"Suspension is a soft limit of mine until I can learn more about it."

"Of course," he says, taking note of it.

"I also took notes concerning being 'given away.' Would you want to give me away to others Edward?"

I can hear my voice shake as I ask. I'm not a whore and my sexual experience is limited. I couldn't stomach the thought of him sharing me with his friends. Edward studies me for a long moment, as if he were trying to decide.

"No," Edward says finally, "I would not want to share you."

Unable to help my curiosity I ask, "Have you given away other submissives?"

He studies me again. "Yes."

I nod, feeling suddenly light headed at the thought. "Does that mean there will not be acts including others," I ask as I look at the list.

"Yes it does mean that," Edward confirms.

I can't help but smile for a moment, relieved by his confirmation. I could not imagine sharing him either.

"Also Sensory deprivation scares me. Being left alone, bound in the dark…" I shudder at the thought.

Edward studies me for a moment and then agrees. "There is more to sensory deprivation than that, but I do agree that that particular punishment would not be good for you. I would never want to do anything that would damage your well-being, and from what I heard about your life thus far, I'm afraid it would do just that."

Abandonment scares me more than anything. Perhaps that is why sensory deprivation seems like such a devastating punishment. After losing my father and then my mother to Alzheimer's…I just worry that I won't be able to handle anything that would possibly trigger that.

"Thank you for understanding Edward," I smile, not wanting to say more. "That was all the limits I wished to discuss with you."

Edward smiles at me as I finish his emerald eyes filled with pride. "You have most definitely done your homework Bella. I am very proud of you." I blush at his words and his smile grows. "Was there any activities that you deemed 'essential' for our relationship that you wished to discuss?"

I have not considered this. I was so concerned with the hard and soft limits I had that I did not take time to consider what would be "essential" for our relationship. Truly, I don't feel experienced enough with the activities to pinpoint what would be essential in a relationship with Edward. Nonetheless, I look over the list once more, this time looking for what I would find the most pleasure in.

"I like nipple play," I say with a shy smile, "I also love the idea of roleplaying with you Edward."

Edward smiles at me and reaches across the long dining room table to hold my hand. "I love those things as well Bella. Is there anything else you wish to discuss, anything else you are curious about?"

"I was a bit curious about the recorded scenes. Would you be videotaping me for your own pleasure?"

"Yes Bella," he answers with a dark smile.

His wolfish grin makes me incredibly wet and I press my thighs together under the table. Just speaking of these things arouses me; I can't imagine how I will feel when I am participating in the acts themselves. The roleplaying section, especially, has my imagination going wild with possibilities.

"Are you ready to move forward and look at the contract," Edward asks, effectively pulling me from my fantasy.

"Yes Edward, I'm ready."

"Let's go over this contract by section. That way I can let you know exactly what I expect from you and I can answer any questions you have."

Edward quickly reads through the general obligations at the top of the contract and gives a general lecture on the nature of the contract. It's not legally binding, which I found through my research, but instead serves as a document that will list all expectations and rules so as Dominant and submissive we can be on the same page at all times. Turning to the next page we look over the general rules.

"During our Friday through Sunday arrangement I am to call you Sir, and during the week Mr. Masen? When may I call you Edward?" _I love saying his name; I feel so close to him._

"When I specifically state you may do so. When we have conversations such as these, where we need to talk as equals, I will instruct you to call me Edward. When we are speaking as equals I will address you as Bella."

I nod in understanding, knowing that I will miss calling him Edward already. Not that I don't appreciate Mr. Masen or Sir, merely I like the comforting feeling that calling him by Edward provides.

"I also had questions about the daily journal. Will you be providing me with writing prompts on top of my daily journaling?"

Edward seems happy with the amount of questions I am asking. He was probably afraid that I would be much too shy to say anything and he would have to force questions out of me as if he were pulling teeth. "If I have to correct you I may use a writing prompt in addition to your daily journaling. That way you may reflect on your actions. But it is not something you should expect every day."

Edward discusses his expectation for me to eat at his feet during meals. Part of my mind is outraged; it goes against everything I grew up learning as a woman of the twenty first century. With the way I have been programmed to think I should be thoroughly repulsed. But I find that I am not. The thought of being debased turns me on. The thought of being on his beck and call, on my knees awaiting his orders, makes me incredibly wet. Edward cocks his brow at me as he continues to talk, as if he has noted my change of breathing.

When we move on to household responsibilities I am relieved, believing there is nothing sexual about house work. But then I remember my earlier fantasy, the images of him fucking me on the kitchen floor infiltrate my mind and I feel intoxicated.

"Did you go over the weekly cleaning list Bella?"

I nod, "I'm great with housework. Plus, it will keep me busy during the day."

Edward studies me for a moment, before giving me a kind smile and saying, "I was thinking about that last night. There is a community college nearby; I thought it would be a wonderful opportunity for you to take some classes. But of course, that is your decision Bella. I won't force you to go."

 _College._ My dreams of receiving a Master's in English Literature have seemed to be just that, dreams. Before dad passed I had considered becoming an English Literature professor, for I have always admired the profession. In high school I enrolled in every advanced placement English class that was offered. Mom's memory was deteriorating, so I would spend countless days at her side reading her the classics that had been assigned to me. That was when mom still had the spark of comprehension in her bright green eyes. I would ask her questions after I finished my reading; simple ones such as the summary of the chapters and descriptions of the characters. Mom never said much, but some moments she would mutter words of understanding that would take my breath away. The saddest part was mom had been a high school English teacher.

"I would love that," I murmur as I am still lost in the memories of mom.

"Wonderful Bella, I'll fund any classes you wish to take. Is there an area you wish to study?"

"I want to be an English teacher," I say with complete certainty.

"You would make a wonderful teacher Bella," Edward encourages me.

I blush at his compliment. "My mom was an English teacher," my voice is distant, but I can't help but speak of her.

Edward is quiet and calculating. "Your mother will be so proud of you."

Tears prick my eyes and I can't help but giggle as joy courses through my veins. "Thank you Edward."

"There is no need to think me, I only say what is true," Edward says before he transitions back to the contract.

As soon as we finish the home responsibilities, that raises little concern from me, we moved forth with the clothing section. His speeches are so thorough they leave me with little questions. He leaves no stone unturned. While he talks about the clothing, I'm happy he wants me to dress modestly. He makes me feel so valued and respected in his speech and we move forward without a single question from me. We briefly discuss shopping, and I am surprised to find that he has gotten me a credit card that is linked to one of his accounts with my name on it.

"You may put your school books on that card as well. I know they are very expensive and I will pay for them, you will just need to discuss their purchase with me first."

 _Me buying school books!_ I smile at the thought.

Edward discusses the sexual rules, restating our agreed upon weekend arrangement and discussing testing for sexual diseases and infections. We agree upon the pill as contraception and Edward informs me I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning. As we move onto the fitness and health section, I have a few serious questions to ask. One being, why does Edward not trust me to eat on my own.

"I'm fine with the exercise, but the food list and corresponding journal concerned me. Why must I track my calories and weigh myself. I don't have a bad relationship with food, I just haven't had a lot of extra money to go grocery shopping with and that's all."

Edward studies me for a moment; I suppose looking for any traces of deception. I know I am thin, but it wasn't as if I starved myself on purpose. I eat what I can when I can manage it. I feel as if Edward cannot see how hard I have been trying for the past few years. I want to tell him everything, just so someone understands. _Perhaps one day I will._

"I would like you to do this for at least the first month. I have to know that you are not hungry Bella. And if what you are saying is true, it will be easier than you think. You will get to a healthy weight in no time Bella. Besides a healthy diet will help you have more energy to play."

Knowing that Edward has my best interests in mind, I agree with his rule. "I'll try it Edward. But if anything it will show you that you can trust me with food. I ate dinner tonight with no issue."

Edward smiles as if I have made a good point and he continues. He covers quickly the point of smoking and recreational drug use, realizing that I do neither. Although I've seen many around me pop pills as if they were M&M candies, I have always been extremely anti-drug. Perhaps because I thought it was the final step before I fell completely down the rabbit hole. If I let drugs take over my life, there would have truly been no way coming back. With a mom who needed me, I realized early that I could never get lost.

We finish the night by discussing corrections, punishments, aftercare, and safe words. Edward tells me each and everything that he expects from me and explains that if I do not meet those expectations, there will be a punishment. We go over the list of punishments and I have to admit that I am very well versed with the list. I looked over it more times than anything else. Many of the punishments sound like something a parent would use on a misbehaving child, such as writing essays, no television, and even washing my mouth with soap. The ones that worry me are, of course, the corporal punishments.

"The corporal punishments will always be something we will work up to. I will warm you up before we commence with any punishment. Plus, you can always safe word. You must understand that. If we are to trust each other, I have to trust that you will safe word when things get to be too much. When we first start out I will prompt you to safe word so you will feel comfortable doing so. I'll ask if you're green, if you're yellow before I continue with anything that might be more painful."

I feel comfortable with this. Edward wouldn't do anything I could not handle. Edward moves on to discussing aftercare and my mind is filled with ideas of us watching movies together while cuddling comfortably on the couch. The image warms my heart and I look forward to being able to do that with Edward. I've never had the chance to do that with anybody.

Finally we near the contracts end and in a very businesslike manner, Edward holds up a pen and points me to the contract's limitations.

 _"Limitations- The Parties agree to never knowingly subject the other to anything that will cause permanent physical and/or psychological harm. Notwithstanding any other provision of this agreement, the Parties shall not do anything that would in any way damage or harm the family members of any of the Parties, nor do anything which would interfere with the family obligations of the other, nor do anything which would interfere with the employment obligations and/or employability of the other._

 _Signed the __ _21_ __ day of __ _March__ _, 2017._

 _Dominant: __

 _Submissive: __

With a steady hand I sign, _Isabella Marie Swan,_ in my most elegant script. As I watch Edward sign his name in the space above mine, I feel my core grow so incredibly wet. I press my legs together to soothe the ache, but I want nothing more than to feel him rocking inside of me this instant.

"Oh Bella," Edward says with a wolfish grin, "how I want you."

 **A/N:** **I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. I am trying to be as thorough and accurate as possible. I'm so sorry I didn't update this last week (insert lame excuse here), but from now on I promise to update every Wednesday! I am also working on writing this story in Edward's POV and posting it as another story on my page. Once I get a bit more of his character revealed in Bella's POV, I'll try to post Edward's for you.**

 **This is by far the most difficult story I have ever written. I haven't been writing for long, but this one really pushes me in ways my others haven't. So I do really hope you are enjoying it. I know this story is not everyone's cup of tea…but I hope it's yours. Please do me a huge favor and review. I not only love to read them, but they also make my writing so much better!**

 **P.S. If anyone is really good at editing, my email is on my author profile and I would love your help! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16: Isabella's First Scene

**Sorry this is a day later then I originally wanted to post…but I wanted to make it perfect for you guys. And thanks to the help of Jo, Sophie, and Ewelyn…I think it is! I hope you guys enjoy it! Once again I know this is not the right story for everyone…but it is hopefully the right story for you!**

 **I finally have a facebook, Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess), so please go send me a friend request. I'll be posting tons of stuff for this story** **.**

 **Anyway…Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XVI: Isabella's First Scene**

 **BPOV:**

Domestic life is a far cry from the days I have become accustomed to. Gone are the days where I worried for my safety. Gone are the days where I worried about if I could afford food. I will never want for anything here. Sometimes I feel as if I am dreaming and I fear waking up to find that I am still disrobing for money. In an odd way this new life is like a fairy tale… a dark fairy tale where my prince is a handsome mystery.

I find that domestic tasks suite me very well. They remind me of my old life with Renée and Charlie. I used to despise doing chores, but as things in my teenage years began to slip through my fingers a bit of normalcy would have been a godsend. As I scrub Sir's floors, launder his clothes, and cook his meals every night I feel completely content. Knowing that I am making him happy makes me happy. I follow his list of chores and find that they give me structure.

Sir has not fucked me all week. I had hoped that once I was put on the pill and tested, he would finally take me to bed, but my hopes were dashed. There were gentle touches occasionally, but not once has he taken me to bed. I feel deprived and it takes all of my will power not to touch myself as I lie alone in bed every night. Sometimes at night I feel as if I am being watched, perhaps Sir is checking in on me while I sleep. I awake at random times and gaze around the room to come up short. If Sir was watching over me as I slept, I wish he would join me. Thoughts of his powerful body atop of mine constantly flood my brain. Images of his face as he comes, entertain me as I go about my day. I can't help but hope that I affect him the same way he affects me.

Finally, Friday has come and I am relieved that tonight I will finally have my release. Perhaps this was his plan all along. He wants me wanting and desperate for his touch. As the hours tick by my imagination runs wild with what Sir has planned for me. He has explained that we are to ease into things causing me to wonder how Sir will choose to break me in…

I've gone all out with tonight's dinner, wanting to impress Sir with my mother's favorite recipe. _Baccala Alla Pizzaiola._ The smell floats through the kitchen, causing memories of mom cooking this meal every Christmas Eve flood through my brain. Those nights were always special, just as this one is.

Sir arrives home and rewards me with an approving smile as soon as he sees me slaving away in the kitchen. I flush under his hot gaze, imagining what he has prepared for me tonight. I smooth my tight cotton dress and adjust my apron before kneeling on the cold tile of the kitchen floor. Sir loosens his tie and approaches me. His dark gaze sends a shiver down my spine and my nipples pucker. He places his hand on my head and pets my hair. I relish in the feeling of his fingers running through my soft clean hair.

My head lulls back and my eyes gaze up at him. He smiles at me and my heart expands in my chest. "You're such a good girl Isabella," he says before reaching down to help me to my feet.

I flush; I love when he calls me his good girl. I want to please him more than anything.

"What did you cook for me tonight Isabella," he address me as he slides out of his suit jacket and takes a set at the kitchen table waiting to be served.

"Baccala Alla Pizzaiola. It's cod in a caper-tomato sauce Sir."

Sir smiles, his emerald eyes gleaming with approval, and indicates that I can serve him. Tonight is one more step in this journey we started; it is the step I have been looking forward to most. All week I have eaten dinner with him, sitting at the opposite in of the table in a comfortable silence. But tonight I am to sit at his feet. _Something that should be perceived as demeaning is arousing instead._

I serve him, imitating everything I have seen from 1950s sitcoms as I bend over to place his plate on the table. "Would you like anything to drink tonight Sir?"

He smirks, his handsome eyes filling with mirth, "No I have to be completely alert for you tonight Isabella. I'll just take sparkling water."

I retrieve his beverage, place it beside his plate, and kneel beside his chair.

"Very good Isabella," he says before picking up his utensils. He emits a moan of approval after taking his first bite. "This is incredible Isabella, you should be very proud of yourself."

"Thank you Sir," I blush, staring at my hands sitting in my lap.

My knees begin to ache as I kneel beside him. It is moments like these when it is clear that he is my master. Sir eats in silence, enjoying the meal I made him as well as my presence.

As his meal nears its end, he puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Sit on my lap Isabella, I want to feed you."

I quickly comply, overwhelmed by his request. Sir pushes back his chair allowing me enough room to slide onto his lap. I smile at the feeling of his thighs beneath me and rest my back against his toned torso. Sir cuts a piece of cod and holds it to my mouth.

"Eat Isabella," he orders and I am more than happy to comply with his request. "You did an incredible job tonight. I want you to enjoy it with me." Sir tucks a lock of hair behind my ear and kisses my neck as he feeds me. "I can't wait to fuck you," he whispers into my ear.

I moan softly at his words and try to compose myself on his lap. "Are you going to be a good girl for me tonight," he questions, making me wet.

I turn my head to meet his dark eyes and nod my head. Sir smiles at me and says, "Eat your dinner, I'll go prepare for tonight and retrieve you when everything is ready."

Sir leaves me to serve myself and as I eat I wonder what he is doing in his mysterious door. Ever since my punishment, when I saw the ominous door attached to the room we were in, I longed to know what was behind it. It seems like hours before Sir finally returns. He has changed his clothes, coming back in a casual white cotton tee and a pair of dark wash jeans. I've never seen him look so laid back and it's a shock to my system. He looks quite a few years younger like this. His posture is relaxed, more relaxed then I have ever seen, and it is clear he is in his element. Sir gives me his hand and I am more than happy to take it.

My heart is in my throat as he leads me down the hall. His grip is tight as if he thought I would pull away, if only he knew how determined I was. He will see it soon; I'm prepared to do whatever it will take to please him, knowing that in turn doing so will please me.

Sir opens a door to the room where he punished me for the first time. It is just as I remembered it, sensual yet impersonal. I remember when I first saw it; I thought the room paralleled Edward. He turned me on but I knew nothing personal about him, and although much of him is still a mystery, in this last week I have formed a connection with him.

I hold my breath as he opens the door to the room I have been wondering so much about. My eyes widen as I take in the sights. It's much more than I ever imagined. On the walls hang various restraints and chains. In the rooms corner there is what looks to be a hospital bed with restraints and the sight of it sends a chill down my spine. There is a large bed in the center of the room, which like the previous room, is void of the comfort of pillows or covers. My eyes continue to wander and I find vibrating wands, vibrators, and other objects I don't have the experience to identify.

"When you come into this room I want you nude and on your knees by the door," Sir explains before stepping back and indicating that he would like me to strip.

With a flushed face and limbs that are shaking with excitement, I slide out of my dress and slip down my panties. With my eyes on Sir's I free my breasts from the confines of my bra. A wolfish grin appears on his handsome face and I gently fall to my knees before him.

"Good girl," he comments and pulls off his shirt.

I gulp at the sight and I feel my core begin to drip. He walks away, toward a drawer in the corner of the room, and returns to me with a black lace eye mask and black silk tie.

"We are going to start simply Isabella. I'll guide you through tonight. Do you remember your safe words Isabella?"

"Yellow and red Sir," I answer coyly.

"Very good Isabella," he approves, holding the lace eye mask to my eyes he explains, "I'm going to blind fold you and bind your hands Isabella."

I sit up straighter and give him a soft smile. The last thing I see is him smiling back. As soon as my vision is gone I feel all of my other senses heighten. It's delicious not knowing what Sir will do next. I shudder as his finger trails my collar bone to my shoulder before following my arm to my wrist. His hand grabs one, before bringing it toward the other and binding them with silk.

"You look beautiful like this Isabella," I hear him say before I hear the sound of him unzipping his jeans.

They drop to the floor and I can feel him growing close. My heart begins to race. I am finally going to receive what I have so longed for. Sir makes me ache like no man ever has. He must know the effect he has on my body. His eyes on my naked body alone are enough to cause my pussy to pulse with desire. There is nothing for a moment, and then I feel his erection against my face. He smacks his cock against my cheek before rubbing the tip against my lips. It's wet with pre-cum and I want more than anything to stick my tongue out to tastes its saltiness, but I refrain and await his instruction.

"Open your mouth for me Isabella."

As soon as my lips are opened he slips his cock inside. He pushes as far as he can until I begin to choke. Sir grabs my hair, pulling it back to direct the pace.

"Breathe through your nose Isabella," he instructs.

I feel so helpless with my hands bound behind my back; I'm no longer in control of my own movements. The experience is frightening and arousing at the same time. My eyes begin to water due to the force of this thrusts and I feel myself begin to drip on the wooden floors of his playroom. His cock grows more rigid and I know that he is close. I use my tongue and give him everything I have as I pull against my bindings, longing to touch him.

I choke as his ejaculate hits the back of my throat, but I don't pull away and swallow all that he gives me. His cock softens and I release him, smiling softly knowing that I pleased him.

"You're such a good girl Isabella." I can hear the smile in his voice.

My knees begin to hurt but I stay strong and disciplined in my kneeling position. Sir reaches forward and pets my hair. He is so close I can feel his wet cock against my cheek. He helps me to my feet and leads me in the direction of the bed. My walk isn't graceful as I try to balance with my hands bound behind my back. Gently, Sir helps me onto the bed and lays me on my stomach.

"You're so wet my naughty girl," Sir says as soon as my drenched core is exposed to him.

His hand comes down hard on my ass and I yelp in surprise. A small smile appears on my lips and I refrain from wiggling my ass to beg for more. I hear Sir walk away and I pout, wishing that he would continue spanking me. Every part of my body is so sensitive, causing his harsh touch to feel amazing.

"What I have in my hand is a flogger," Sir says as he walks back to the bed. I'm going to hit you ten times, for your pleasure. Are you green Isabella," Sir asks me.

"Yes Sir."

"Very good Isabella," I can hear the smile in his voice.

Sir trails the suede falls of the flogger down my body. He lightly hits the back of my thighs with the suede and I moan, shocked by the sensations. Sir unbinds my wrists and allows me to separate my hands before he lightly hits my ass, playing with me.

I moan as soon as the suede falls come down on my ass. My naked flesh stings and my body begs for more. He hits me again, this time on the opposite ass cheek. They warm under the flogger and I wonder what I must look like to Edward…my hands bound, my ass nice becoming warm with a slit tinge of pink.

He hits me again, this time high on my thighs which are drenched with desire. A scream of surprise escapes my lips and I arch my back at the sensation. The flogger is wet when it comes down on my ass, covered in my own juices. I feel my orgasm begin to build as he continues to hit me. I want him inside me so desperately, I want him to use my body and put me out of my misery.

The spot on the bed between my legs is drenched by the time he hits me a tenth and final time. I hope to God that he is finished with his teasing and will fuck me. I hear his flogger drop to the floor and he joins me on the bed, finally granting my wish. I'm breathing so hard it's embarrassing; my excitement is palpable for I've never wanted something so badly in my entire life. I have gone the entire scene without release and my body is begging for it.

Sir spreads my thighs and eases his body between my legs. I feel his erection bobbing against my wet thighs and I wish I was capable of touching it. I want to arch my back until I can impale myself on his cock, but I find the willpower to stay still and wait for him. Sir binds my hands together once more and begins to play with my pussy.

He doesn't keep me waiting for long, "Since you have been such a good girl for me I'm going to fuck you Isabella. You may come on my cock as many times as you wish."

He is inside of me in one hard thrust and I'm in heaven. _Will I ever grow used to this man's size?_ He holds my hips as he fucks me into the mattress. Due to tension that has built for days, I find my orgasm quickly approaching. As Sir fucks me into oblivion, the tension coiling in my pussy releases, and I pulse violently around his cock.

"There's my good girl," he groans as he continues to fuck me.

His hands leave my hips and snake around my body to grab hold of my breasts, grasping them tightly as he continues to buck against me. As his fingers dig into my flesh tension grows in my belly and I know I will soon come again.

"Be my good girl and come one more time Isabella," Sir orders.

He pinches my nipples so harshly that I am spiraling into another orgasm. He follows soon after, ejaculating into my pussy as it's clamped around him. I've never felt so beautiful, so desired…even when he is harsh, Sir makes me feel so cherished.

Sir slips out of my pussy and unties the silk scarf to release my wrists. "You did such a good job Isabella."

I blush, even after the way he used my body, his compliments still make me feel shy. "Thank you Sir."

"Don't thank me just yet Isabella, I'm not done with you just yet."

 **A/N: So this is part one of their first scene together…next chapter we will see some of Mr. Masen's aftercare. I had her address him as "Sir" in her head to illustrate that she is in the submissive mindset.**

 **I really hope you guys are enjoying this story thus far. It's hard at times, but I really enjoy writing it for you guys. While it can be a bit dark, I promise you that this story will have a HEA. I couldn't imagine writing a story that didn't. Thanks for all of your support, go friend me on facebook if you want, and please review** **.**


	17. Chapter 17: Aftercare

**Big thanks to Jo for helping me with this chapter! Any of the mistakes are definitely my own. If all goes well, I'm hoping to update another time during the weekend. This story is really fun to write and I'm so glad you all are enjoying it. Please review** **.**

 **Chapter XVII: Aftercare**

 **BPOV:**

Blindfolded and on my back, I hear Sir walk away, leaving my body open and exposed. The chill of the room causes a shiver and goosebumps to prickle my skin. My nipples are so hard they ache for attention and I close my mouth to keep from crying out for Sir's return. My thighs are covered with ejaculate that Sir has yet to wipe up. Perhaps he wants me covered in his semen so I know that I am his completely.

My breath catches in my throat as I hear Sir's footsteps across the wooden floor. Finally he returns to me. I smile as I feel his finger trailing up and down my stomach, but my smile falters as I feel him touching me with something new. It's hard and wet, as if it were covered in lotion or something of the sort. I hear Sir chuckle, probably at my expression, and he moves whatever it is he is holding away from me. Sir grabs my hands and wraps each in what feels like a silk scarf, knotting each around each wrist. He pulls one hand toward one end of his four poster bed, tying the scarf to the poster before doing the same with my other hand.

"There's my good girl," Sir says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

His touch moves down to my legs, restraining them as well. With my legs spread, I feel so incredibly vulnerable and extremely turned on. His hand moves up my thigh, massaging his semen into my skin before continuing toward my core. His fingers rub my labia, toying with me before he finally is ready to finger my pussy. His touches are slow and soft, as if he were preparing me for more.

"I think it's time for you to be acquainted with one of my favorite toys Isabella."

The toy feels hard and like rubber as he rubs it against my vaginal lips. I blush as I realize what it is and smile as I feel the toy begin to vibrate against my pussy.

"Look at you, my beautiful blushing girl. Have you pleasured yourself this way before Isabella?"

Edward pushes the toy into my pussy and I pull against my restraints. "Yes Sir," I answer him with a soft moan.

"Of course you have my naughty little girl. I bet you love making yourself cum don't you Isabella?"

Sir advances the speed to the next level, causing my pussy to throb, begging for release. Juices leak from my pussy and onto the table and right when I believe I will finally get my release, the vibrations stop, leaving me wanting.

"Answer me Isabella."

"Yes Sir," my voice is weak, "I love making myself cum!"

Sir turns the vibrator back on and continues to torture my pussy with it. His other hand works my clit until I am screaming for release.

"Stay quiet Isabella," he says sternly, pressing down on my clit with his thumb until it burns.

I close my mouth and clench my jaw. Sir finally continues and I pray that this time he will allow me to find release. My orgasm builds as he thrusts the vibrator in and out of my pussy. It is uncomfortably large, not unlike Sir's cock, and vibrates with an intensity no toy I could afford has had. My orgasm is approaching and I feel as if I will combust entirely when Sir bends down and takes my pebbled nipple between his lips.

"Come for me Isabella," he instructs me, before bending back down to bite my nipple.

My back arches off the bed and I pull at my restraints at my pussy clenches around the vibrator before pulsing uncontrollably. My mind goes numb as my body becomes hypersensitive. My vision goes from black to white as I am seeing stars as my orgasm takes over.

Sir bites on my nipple before raising his head to watch my quiver. "God I love watching you cum Isabella," Sir says in a dark voice before pulling the toy from my pussy. I feel Sir's cock throbbing against my hip. He joins me on the bed and positions himself between my legs. "I'm going to fuck you again Isabella," he says before thrusting inside of me.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm exhausted by the time Sir is through with me and as he carries me from his playroom I am practically asleep in his arms. His touch is comforting, such a harsh contrast from his hands on me moments ago. Now that I am free of my blindfold and restraints, all I can do is stare at his handsome face. He carries me to one of his bathrooms and I draw my eyes away from his face for a moment to find a few candles and a large bathtub.

"I'm going to bathe you now Isabella. You have been such a good girl tonight," he says as he puts me on my feet and helps me stand. "Aftercare is a great time for me to take care of you once our play time is through. The bath will ease the soreness of your muscles."

My legs are weak and my knees feel like water. But I do my best to remain standing as I watch him draw a bath for me. He sprinkles in smelling salts as soon as the tub is full with hot water and offers me his hand. With a smile I take it and ease into the hot water, enjoying the way my muscles instantly relax. Sir grabs a basin, fills it with water from the tub, and pours it on my hair. I lean my head back against the tub and enjoy the feeling of Sir washing me. He washes my hair, my body, and my favorite spot between my legs.

"You're such a good girl," Sir says as he tweaks my nipple. "After we are finished you will put on your chemise and we will watch a movie together. We can watch whatever you want."

I smile at his suggestion. Never have I felt so cherished.

"Does that make you happy Isabella?"

"Yes Sir," I blush.

"I'm glad my good girl."

My body has never felt so relaxed. After Sir has finished washing me, he carries me to my room and helps me change into the lace nightie he has purchased for me. It's ivory, beautiful, and feels incredible against my skin. Sir's eyes rake over my body in approval before he takes my hand and leads me to his leather couch that sits in front of a large television, larger than any I have ever seen in a retail store. I feel as if I am at a movie theatre.

"Would you like popcorn Isabella," Sir asks, with a small smile.

 _Popcorn?_ I can't remember the last time I sat and watched a movie with popcorn. "Yes, thank you Sir."

Sir points me toward his wall of movies before walking away to make our snack. My eyes scan the titles, smiling as I see a collection of classics that I used to watch with Renée. _Sabrina, Rear Window,_ and _The Wizard of Oz_ have always been some of my favorites. As soon as I find _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ I pull it from the shelf just as Sir is returning with a large bowl of popcorn and two bottles of sparkling water.

"Can we watch this one Sir," I ask with a hopeful smile.

Sir eyes my choice and smiles as well, "Of course Isabella, whatever you want."

I sit on the couch with the large bowl of buttery popcorn, tossing pieces into my mouth as I watch Sir put in the movie. I can't help but watch his ass as he bends over to put in the DVD. It looks incredible in his pajama pants and I want to crawl across the floor to bite it. As soon as he turns around to look at me I blush, if only he knew what I was thinking. Sir eyes me for a moment, before smiling and joining me on the couch.

"Is this one of your favorites Isabella," he asks, taking a handful of popcorn for himself.

It's strange watching Sir sit casually on the couch eating popcorn in his pajamas. He looks younger and carefree and suddenly I think he would be an easy man to fall in love with.

"It has been a favorite of mine since I was a kid Sir."

Sir smiles at me and places his arm around my shoulder as the movie starts. I rest my head against his shoulder as we comfortably watch the film. I feel so relaxed at his side, something I am not used to, and we watch the movie in silence. Sir plays with my hair and rubs my lower back as we watch Audrey Hepburn light up the screen. I'm sad when the movie finally comes to an end, not wanting this moment with Sir to be finished.

"I believe it's your bedtime," Sir smiles, rising from the couch to turn off the television.

Although I am disappointed, I do not argue. Sir tucks me in and places a kiss on my forehead as one would do to a child.

"Sleep well Isabella. I want you well rested for what I have planned for you tomorrow."

I gasp as I look into his dark eyes before I emit a nervous giggle. I can't wait to find out what he has planned. Sir gives me a dark gaze and a wolfish grin before he turns off the lights and leaves me in the dark room. I stare at the ceiling, too happy to fall asleep. My thoughts are filled with Sir…his face, his body, his touch. I want nothing more than to dip my hands between my legs to play with myself as I imagine Sir is thrusting inside of me, but I refrain, knowing that Sir would be very angry. I close my eyes and hope that sleep soon finds me, knowing that is the best way for me to stay out of trouble.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit lighter than the others and definitely fun for me to write. This story is definitely a challenge for me, but I definitely think that is a good thing. I haven't been writing for long, it's been around six months since I started, so writing something outside my normal fluff is great. Thanks to everyone who is supporting this story, it definitely means a lot to me.**

 **And if you want, I have a facebook, Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess) and you can friend me and we can chat** **. I love talking about my stories with people online.**

 **Thanks again and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Opening Up

**After a bit of writer's block…I'm back with this story! I'll be back to regular updates now, just had to spend a time writing out the plot for this story. Now that I have one story completed on my page, I'll have plenty of time to give this one attention. So thank you guys so much for sticking with me!**

 **Also…a giant thanks to Jo. This story would be completely terrible without you!**

 **Chapter XVIII: Opening Up**

 **BPOV:**

 _Isabella's Journal_

 _-Saturday, March 25_ _th_ _, 2017-_

 _In Master's eyes I never feel deficient. Never once have I seen condescension in His eyes, and although He is my Dominant, He never treats me like He is my superior. This is not what I am used to. In my old profession,_ everyone _looked upon me with disdain. But who was I to them, but no one?_

 _People, who have once been my peers, have grown to do wonderful things, while I have been at a standstill. I never furthered my education, never once tried to do anything worthwhile, I have only gotten by. But now, with Him, I can flourish. I can't remember the last time I have hoped for anything, but now, I have something in life to look forward to._

 _I have to admit though, things have been rough. I am not used to having anyone expect anything from me, so this has been quite the change. Luckily, my everyday routine is simple enough; it is the playroom that can be daunting. Master has been great at making sure He and I are on the same page with everything aspect of our arrangement. Everything is premediated, everything is strategically planned out. This makes me feel safe, for I always know just what to expect._

 _Sex with Him, is like nothing I have ever imagined. I feel embarrassed writing this, for it sounds like something from the trashy romance novels I would steal from my mother's bookshelf growing up…but sex with Him is earthshattering. Although I can count the number of times we have been together on one hand, it is already as if He has memorized my body and knows just how to touch it._

 _I know He has had more experience than me, but it is almost more than that. Perhaps, this is one sided._

 _Last night, I enjoyed His flogger more than I ever imagined I would. I believe He must have gone easy on me. It was, my first time in his playroom after all. I think I could handle more pain though;_ I might actually welcome it in fact. _The pain is…such a release. It is as if all the doormat emotions finally have a chance to bubble up inside of me and burst. It makes me feel alive._

 _More alive than I have felt in years._

 _I also enjoy the tender moments as well. I never knew He could be gentle. He can fuck me into oblivion one second, and tuck me safely against his body the next. The contrast is a welcomed one._

 _I look forward to another night in his playroom. I look forward to seeing what he has planned for me next. I slept well last night, knowing that I will need as much energy as I can manage. I want to please him tonight, and above that, I want him to be proud of me._

I finish my journaling for the day, just in time to make Sir breakfast. In my lace chemise, I cook eggs, bacon, and pancakes for Sir. I hope He is pleased. I can't help but admit that I would like to butter Him up for tonight. Just as I began brewing a pot of coffee, Sir enters the room in His pajama pants from last night. He looks sinfully delicious, but I keep my eyes respectfully on my task, wanting to remain as modest as possible. I drop to my knees on the floor and gaze at my hands that are folded together in my lap.

"Very good Isabella," Sir approves as He walks across the kitchen to meet me. "I'm famished after last night."

He strokes my hair for a moment before helping me to my feet. Sir pats me on the ass before leaving me to finish our breakfast, taking a seat at the kitchen table and opening a newspaper. Finally breakfast is ready and I quickly make Sir a plate.

I place His food, His hot cup of coffee, and my daily journal in front of Him before asking, "Would you like sugar or cream for your coffee Sir?"

Sir finishes reading the paragraph He is on, before folding the newspaper and placing it to His side, and then finally He stares up at me with a relaxed smile. "I'll take it black. Thank you Isabella."

I smile and drop to my knees beside Him as He picks up his utensils and digs into His breakfast. I enjoy feeling Him near. I enjoy it probably more than I should. He eats his meal with His right hand, while His left drops down to play with my hair. I lean into His touch and sigh, contented that He wants me close to Him.

"This is wonderful Isabella," He comments, patting me on the head.

I glance at His lap, and find His cock straining against the fabric of His pajama pants. I want to pull it out, grasp it in my hand, and pump it until He comes all over my face. But I remain modest until He tells me otherwise.

"Take off your chemise Isabella," He orders as He continues to eat His meal.

I grasp the bottom of my lace ivory chemise and pull it over my head so I'm completely exposed and at Sir's mercy. He pinches my nipple and smiles at me. Sir takes a sip of His coffee before pulling out His cock and grasping the back of my head.

"Put your mouth on me Isabella," Sir demands, and I am more than happy to comply.

He is hard and warm against my lips. I lick the pre-cum off of His tip before I take Him into my mouth. I move so I am kneeling between His legs and lick Him, enjoying His salty taste. I take as much of Him as I can into my mouth, until He hits the back of my throat and I gag around Him. Sir runs His fingers through my hair, before gathering it into His fist to let Him guide my movements. I hear Him moan as I choke on His erection. He yanks my hair and His cock slips out of my mouth.

"Stand up Isabella," Sir commands. I am quickly on my feet and await His next instruction. "Turn around Isabella. Now bend over and touch your toes."

I feel so exposed like this, naked and bent over in His kitchen in broad daylight. I can only imagine how I must look, flushed with my pussy glistening for Him. As I gaze through my legs, I see Him slide His chair back and rise to His feet behind me. A gasp escapes my lips as I see His pajama pants fall to the floor around His feet.

I refrain from pushing my Hips back to impale myself on Him, causing my legs to shake as I await His cock. But instead of thrusting into me, He drops to His knees and run His tongue along my folds in one neat lick. I gasp at the contact and move my hands forward on the floor to keep from falling over.

"There's my good girl," Sir chuckles, before He licks me again.

He works me until I come, shattering around His tongue, and while I am still drifting back down to earth, He gets me on my back and takes up residence between my legs. He is inside me in what seems like an instant, and begins to thrust harshly and without apology. I enjoy every minute of it, loving how rough He is with my body.

Sir holds me in His arms after I have been thoroughly fucked. We are sprawled out on the kitchen floor as we both regain our strength. Patting me on the ass, Sir says, "Why don't you eat your breakfast Isabella, you will need your energy for later tonight."

Sir helps me to my feet and I walk back to the stove top to cook breakfast for myself, pancakes and eggs. Sex with Sir is earthshattering, and after such an event, it is nice to have this time alone. Perhaps that is why we eat separately, so I can enjoy time with my own thoughts. Sir takes my journal with Him before leaving me to my solitude.

When I first started my journaling, I was nervous about Sir reading my thoughts. Journaling seems like such a private activity, and it's hard to openly share your thoughts initially when you know someone will read them. But Sir wanted me to release my thoughts in a way that would be less intimidating. He was right; it is much easier to essay my feelings than it is to tell Him things to His face. When we discuss my journals, we do it as equals, I'm His "Bella" and He is my "Edward."

I love being able to call Him by His first name. It is so intimate, although it is something that would be normal with so many others, for us, it is special. At least, for me it feels this way.

After my breakfast is finish, I join Sir in the study and wait by the door until He finishes His work. Leaning patiently against the doorframe, I watch Him pour over paper work, His handsome face twisted in frustration. He comes to a stopping point, and gives me a curt nod, gesturing to the leather seat before his desk. I flush as He gazes at my body, which is still naked from our encounter before. Sir never told me to put my clothes back on, and, being to the good girl I am, I stay nude and ready for Him.

The leather feels good against my skin and I relax against the chair, hearing my back crack in the process. Sir pushes aside His work and smiles at me, this time HIs smile reaches His eyes and He relaxes as well.

He stands up and walks toward me with a suit jacket in hand, "Here's a jacket to cover up."

I frown for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being naked in his presence, "This way we are equals," he explains, before taking a seat behind his desk.

"So Bella, now that we have played for the first time, I thought it would be a good time to talk, before our relationship progresses further."

I nod my head and eye my journal on his desk. Suddenly I feel embarrass, now that he has another insight into my mind. But, I put my shyness aside, before Edward can comment on trust being so important.

"The floor is yours Bella," Edward says with a kind, encouraging smile, "You can discuss anything that is on your mind."

I bite my lip and toy with my hair out of habit, before finally finding the courage to open my mouth. "I liked it," I blush, "I really liked it Edward, much more than I expected."

"I'm glad. Do you have any concerns you wish to discuss with me?"

I think for a moment, considering what I know is yet to come, based off the toys that line the walls of his playroom. "I haven't had a concern after last night. I felt safe, and comfortable with the way you planned everything out. You made sure we were on the same page throughout the evening. But, I suppose, I'm scared that you are going easy on me, that when we progress I might not be able to handle what you have in store."

Edward leans back in his chair, considering my words, "You are new to this lifestyle and it will take a while to work up to the heavier stuff. But as we work toward the goal together, you will be prepared when the time finally comes. I would never do anything that you could not handle Bella. Perhaps it is hard for you to take me for my word now, but I will illustrate this every day we are together."

I trust his words, and I am opened to the future. But aspects of it still frighten me, and excite me at the same time. I want to experience everything with him. I want to know what my body is capable of. With him as my teacher, I will be a willing student.

 **A/N: So journaling for Bella is definitely a nice release! It would be pretty imitating to say this to Edward, so it is nice she has another outlet. I'm finishing up plotting out this story now, and I think you guys will love it! I know a lot of people do this beforehand, but I was just starting with a general idea.**

 **Please join my facebook group The Highlander Princess's Clan and friend me at Lizzie Lee to see my banners, teasers, etc.**

 **Also, like always, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Control

**Hey everyone! I'm back with my little erotic story** **. I am so glad you guys are loving it so far! I had some writer's block with this one! But I'm back and I'll be doing my best to post every Wednesday like I had originally planned!**

 **If you like my stories, and want to support me as a newbie writer, please go vote for my story "A Glimmer of Hope" on the Top Ten Completed Fics of April 2017 on ! I would really appreciate your guys support!**

 **If you want to join my facebook group The Highlander Princess's Clan, that would be awesome of you. And also friend me at Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess) while you're over there so we can chat! I also just made a blog yesterday just so I can post my story teasers and it's .com**

 **Huge thanks to Jo for helping me with this chapter! This story would be so horrid without you! If you didn't know for some reason, Jo also writes on fanfiction under WitchyVampireGirl and if you haven't you should go check her work out immediately!**

 **Okay, enough rambling…enjoy the chapter!**

 **BPOV:**

My knees begin to ache on the unforgiving hardwood floor as I wait for Sir. My heart is racing with expectation, which causes my entire naked body to feel flushed. He has such an influence on me that He doesn't even have to be in the same room for me to feel His power. Belonging to someone is a delicious feeling, knowing that they find all their pleasure in your body alone, knowing that you are giving them the ability to use your body the way they see fit.

By giving Him all the power, I feel so incredibly free. And the aches I feel in my body, after He uses it so thoroughly, remind me that I am not alone in this world anymore. Finally, I hear the door to the playroom open, and I keep my eyes trained on the ground, just like Sir taught me. I peer up, just enough to see His bare feet coming toward me. When He reaches me, He pets my hair like usual, telling me that I have been a good girl today. I smile at this, enjoying the way his praise makes me feel.

"Crawl to the bed like a good girl Isabella."

I can hear the smile in His voice, and I smile softly as well. On my hands and sore knees, I make my way toward the four poster bed in the center of the room. The cold air causes my wet core to tingle, and the knowledge of Sir watching me turns me on even more. When I reach the bed, I remain on my hands and knees and await Sir's next instruction. I hear Him walk toward me, and hold my breath as I wait for the feeling of His hands on my body.

"Stand up Isabella," He commands, and shakily, I rise to my feet.

He bends me over the bed, and opens my legs so my drenched core is exposed to Him. "You're nice and ready for me aren't you Isabella?" His fingers run up and down my wet folds, teasing me. "You really are a good girl aren't you?"

I can barely breathe; I want Him to touch my pussy so desperately.

"You may answer me Isabella."

"Yes Sir," I respond in a breathy voice. "I'm your good girl Sir."

Finally, He slips one finger inside me, and then another, finally giving me the friction I so desperately needed. I can feel myself nearing my edge, and gasp as Sir pulls away. I can hear the sound of a zipper, and then the sound of His jeans dropping to the floor. His cock is flirting with my entrance, and it takes everything in me not to shift backward to impale myself on it. I know _He would punish me for that._

"There's my good and patient girl," he says, spanking my ass, before finally sliding inside of me.

I gasp at the intrusion, and reach out to grip the bed to steady myself. But Sir is not having it. He grabs my wrists and pulls my arms together behind my back, holding on to them as He fucks me at an unforgiving pace. I smile, as I'm nearing an orgasm again. I want to come, I need to, and I pray Sir will let me. But as if He could read my mind, Sir pulls out and forces me onto my knees. I try to control my face, not wanting to look as disappointed as I feel. Sir walks over to a drawer in the corner of the room, and returns to me with a blind fold and cable ties. I keep myself composed, although inside, I am shaking with excitement.

Pulling my hands together behind my back, Sir says, "If you pull on these cable ties, Isabella, they will only become tighter and more uncomfortable."

I nod my head in understanding, and Sir binds my wrists before picking up the blind fold and tying it around my head. "You look very beautiful like this Isabella."

I can feel my naked skin flush at His compliment. The next thing I feel, is His lips moving against mine. His kiss is filled with passion and when he breaks away, I'm breathless and yearning for more.

I hear Him walk away and try to steady myself, but it is hard as my mind reels with the thought of what is to come. The anticipation in the air around me is palpable, like an itch that I desperately want to scratch.

"You look gorgeous, bound and waiting for my cock."

His words make me want to crawl toward Him and use His body for my own pleasure. _Must He torment me this way?_ I can feel Him mere feet away from my now, and I want to reach out, I want to beg Him to fuck me.

But before I can move a muscle, I hear the snap of what sounds like a camera. I am sure I look to be in shock, as I kneel on the ground before Him. I hear another snap, and feel His hand on my breasts, toying with my nipples to get them nice and hard for His photographs. The thought of how I must look makes me incredibly wet.

Finally, after a minute of taking photographs of my body in every angle, I feel Sir's cock rubbing against my lips, demanding entrance. He coxes my lips open, and I am more than willing to take Him in my mouth. I love sucking on Him; it's elating to know that I am giving this man such pleasure.

Sir moans, and takes one hand to grab hold of my hair to guide my movements. I hear another snap from His camera, and I realize He is still taking photographs of me. I feel as if I should be angered by this, for it seems almost inappropriate. But, instead, it only turns me on more. The fantasy of Sir touching Himself to these photographs has me finally reaching an orgasm.

I can't believe it! I had no idea one could orgasm with no stimulation. _Thank God for my overactive imagination!_ Sir ejaculates in my mouth soon after, and once He is finished, and I have swallowed all He has given me, He pulls my blindfold off and kneels down so He can see me properly.

"Did you orgasm Isabella?"

I flush at his question, and when I try to look away, He grasps my chin and forces me to meet His eyes. "Yes Sir."

"Did I give you permission to come Isabella?"

"No Sir," I say apologetically.

"I did not permit you to come. I'm going to punish you Isabella."

I solemnly nod my head in understanding. "You were doing so well Isabella," Sir says with a sigh, before He walks toward the drawer to grab a pair of scissors, and comes back to cut off my cable ties.

Tears prick my eyes, not because of fear for being punished, but because of the fact that I have disappointed Him. I hate disappointing Him. I watch him return with a leather belt, and can already imagine the pain it will cause.

"I'm going to spank you ten times, and then I'm going to fuck you Isabella. When I fuck you, you are not allowed to come. Do you understand why you are being punished?"

I nod my head and say, "I came without your permission, Sir."

"Very good Isabella, now stand up and bend over the bed."

I do as I'm told and I shiver as Sir stands behind me. He makes me count, as He spanks me. Tears prick my eyes and I close them, not wanting to cry. My ass begins to ache and the last spanking feels more painful than all of the rest. When He is finished with the punishment, He drops the belt on the ground and pushes me onto the mattress. Flipping me onto my back, and opening my legs, Sir wastes no time plunging himself inside of my core.

He fucks me into the mattress and I enjoy every moment of it. I love when He is this rough with me, and I feel my orgasm fast approaching. Sir thrusts even deeper and I clench every muscle in my body, trying to keep my orgasm at bay. I scream and Sir continues His relentless pace until He finds his release. He smiles at me, looking handsome and relax now that He has come again. Sir cleans me up, before placing me in His arms and carrying me from the playroom. He runs a warm bath for me, and allows me time to enjoy the soothing water on my own, while He returns to His room to get dressed.

My muscles relax in the hot bath and the smell of lavender makes me smile at Sir's thoughtfulness. He returns to me, dressed casually in sweatpants and a white cotton t-shirt, and has a silky chemise for me in His hand.

"What would you like to do tonight Isabella?" He asks as he helps me from the back and hands me the small piece of fabric He calls a nightgown. "We could watch a movie again or perhaps some TV time. I think that after our scene you deserve to relax and have a massage. You have been a really good girl for me today."

I smile at this, feeling proud of myself. "We can watch a movie," I answer with a small smile.

I choose _Rebecca_ by Alfred Hitchcock, one of my favorite classic movies, and join Sir on the couch. He allows me to lie across his lap as He starts the movie, and pulls my chemise up my back and rubs cream on my behind before beginning to massage me. His touch feels amazing, and I enjoy these moments I have with Him after our scene. It feels as if He cherishes me during times like this.

I awake in bed, realizing that I must have fallen asleep during our movie. I sit up, disorientated, and look around my bedroom. In the corner, sits Sir, watching me in my sleep. He smiles at me, when I notice Him, and rises from His chair to stand at my bedside.

"You're beautiful when you sleep," He comments with a smile, before giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight my good girl."

 **A/N: Real quick, I wanted to talk about a very "interesting" guest reviewer I have had for this story, they have pretty much been harassing me about every single chapter, and while part of me finds it incredibly funny…it's just being to get old. Their last comment was pretty long (and I also want to spare you guys), but I'm just going to post the last bit of it so this "interesting" person knows who I am referring to.**

" **Aftercare?" Is that another word for guilt after the way he has treated her? I honestly found this sickening.**

 **My question to you is, why are you reading a BDSM story if you complain about it the entire time and don't even understand what aftercare is? Harassing me after every chapter is pretty lame.**

 **But to the rest of you lovely people, I hope you enjoyed this story! Leave a review if you want, because I love reading them!**


End file.
